


格蕾丝咖啡（Grace Café）

by Latte429



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Doomed Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte429/pseuds/Latte429
Summary: “就目前掌握的情况来说，你对这个开膛手了解多少？”“只有轮廓。就像阳光下浮动的尘埃。”汉尼拔莱克特拥有很多身份：格蕾丝咖啡屋的老板，辛勤抚育养女的父亲，还有杰出的前心理医师和外科医生。多才多艺而且品味超群。这一切都让威尔情不自禁。同时，他也是威尔几个月来一直在追捕的人。但即使全力追缉，威尔也没有发觉他就是那个人——切萨皮克开膛手——的蛛丝马迹。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grace Café](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818748) by [loghain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loghain/pseuds/loghain). 



> I got the author's permission and translated this in 2013. The translation was first posted on another Chinese fanfic forum.
> 
> The author had edited this work in 2015, but I haven't read the revised version yet. This is the translation of the 2013 version.
> 
> 有授权，首发SY。搬文存个档。原作者于2015年修文，此翻译仅对应2013的最初版本。

**_如此温柔，如此悲怆，一如屠宰场_ **

**_***_ **

  
  
脚底的痛感渐渐清晰。感觉冷。谁的手擅自搭上他的肩膀。温度高于他的体温。呼唤他，诱使他脱离梦境。  
  
“我在哪儿？”  
  
“沃尔夫查普。”陌生人衣冠楚楚，外套价值不菲。他的颧骨很高，看上去比威尔年长——十岁，或者更多？头发泛着银灰的色泽。“请问您的名字？”  
  
“威尔格雷厄姆。”他故作轻松地回答。  
  
“我是汉尼拔莱克特。你似乎游荡到离家很远的地方了。”一阵沉默。汉尼拔的手离开威尔的肩膀，然后，那件漂亮的外套取而代之。威尔嗅到浓重的香水气息，比他用的高级得多。这举动中隐含的亲密让人不安，但威尔没有拒绝这份温暖。“跟我来好吗，威尔？我车里有急救箱。”  
  
威尔强迫自己看向汉尼拔，虽然不是眼睛：“急救箱？”  
  
“你的脚在流血。”  
  
难怪这么疼。  
  
汉尼拔的车宽敞又明亮。没什么特别之处。威尔轻轻坐在车厢边沿，看汉尼拔从杂物柜里拿出急救箱。汉尼拔的外套还披在他的身上。  
  
膝盖好冷，他想。  
  
依照汉尼拔的指示，他把脚伸进车厢，移动到舒适的位置，让它们暴露在灯光之下——血迹斑斑而且满是泥灰，被石头划伤，一根厚实的木刺深深地扎在他的足弓里。威尔皱起了脸。  
  
“介意吗？”汉尼拔指指威尔的脚，问他。  
  
疲倦的威尔此时别无选择。他想让疼痛赶紧消失。他想要回家睡一觉。他想要摆脱噩梦的困扰。  
  
他无声地摇头。汉尼拔双手托起威尔一只脚。拔刺并不是最难受的，让人难受的是之后空气打上伤口时的感觉，尖锐而寒冷。鲜血迅速渗出，直到汉尼拔用纸巾把伤口压住。  
  
威尔清楚地记起了自己帮狗狗们从爪子里拔刺的情景，同样地小心翼翼，担心吓到那些可怜的动物。  
  
“我猜你在梦游？”汉尼拔一边止血，一边询问，“你的习惯？”  
  
“不知道。”威尔回答。他盯着自己的脚，正被汉尼拔小心地捧在手里那只。他能察觉自己的不自在，但那感觉并不明显——很遥远，就好像他坐在汽车里，而他的恐惧感则跟在后面徒步追赶。他不清楚这是因为他昏昏欲睡或是状态不佳或者——或者别的什么。他觉得自己的表现有点儿不同寻常。  
  
双眼在车内扫视一周。技术上说，当然，他在一辆车里。“你在这里干什么？现在……到底几点了？”  
  
“凌晨三点刚过。”汉尼拔回答，小心擦净威尔第一、二根脚趾之间的血迹和泥土。威尔不由惊跳。“我跟你一样被睡眠困扰。大片延伸的空旷能让我觉得好受一点儿。”  
  
威尔木然地点点头，接受了这个解释。  
  
汉尼拔俯身与他视线平齐，问他：“你家住哪儿？”  
  
威尔醒来时独自一人安全地呆在床上，被床单和狗狗们围得严严实实。它们温暖的体重让威尔几乎再次睡着，但每当他闭上眼睛，汉尼拔的脸——在昏暗的光线和凌乱的记忆中扭曲模糊的脸——就会不由自主地浮现。  
  
威尔感到下巴被舔了一下。他伸手揽住那条狗，轻呼一口气。他通常不会让它们上床一起睡。他隐约记得自己似乎从篮子里招了一条，想要找点儿温暖和安全的感觉，结果在夜里它们一条跟着一条全跑床上来了。  
  
匆忙间想不起今天到底什么日子，威尔心口翻起一阵恐慌。希望在判断这种简单问题时别出差错。案件亟待解决，而他无所依靠。  
  
今天周三。还不到工作时间。呻吟一声，他把脸埋进枕头里。今天下午在匡提科有两节课，现在时间才刚过早上八点。他至少睡了四个小时。  
  
睡得比大多数时候都久。  
  
“也许我该经常让你们上床睡，”他告诉狗儿们，然后发现三条狗卧在他腿上压得他动弹不得，“……当我没说吧。”  
  
等他从狗堆里爬出来，两片阿司匹林妥妥下肚后，威尔站在起居室，手里捧着热咖啡，闭目沉思。汉尼拔的脸还是萦绕不去。  
  
睁眼，他意识到汉尼拔的外套还在他这儿呢——就搭在他的沙发上。  
  
即将面临的社交义务让威尔肚子里一阵翻滚。如果口袋里没什么值钱东西的话，威尔这么期望着，就不用专门去还外套了。  
  
所以内袋里的钱包当真是给威尔的一大惊喜啊。  
  
拉开前门让狗儿们到草坪上撒欢儿去，他自己则走进卧室准备换衣出行。  
  
从钱包里那一小叠设计精巧的名片上看，汉尼拔是巴尔的摩市区格蕾丝咖啡屋的老板——那他到沃尔夫查普干什么——发动汽车之前，这疑惑在威尔脑中一闪而过。整整一小时的车程，汉尼拔的外套整整齐齐地叠放在他的身侧。  
  
威尔把钱包放回原先的口袋，但抽出一张名片塞进了自己的钱夹。  
  
格蕾丝咖啡屋是个采光极好，宽敞舒适的地方。透过巨大的凸窗，可以看到玻璃柜台里成排的甜咸小吃和糕点。柜台之后，男人精心地搭配着食物和饮料，一个十来岁的女孩儿正跟在他身边忙活。  
  
威尔没能立刻认出汉尼拔——他在阳光下看起来完全是另一副样子：头发不再是威尔记忆中灰扑扑的颜色，或许他更年轻一点的时候是棕发或者金发，只是如今银灰占据了主导地位。他干净利落，甚至相当时尚，穿着白色衬衣，腰臀被一条雪白的围裙包裹。言行举止游刃而干练。  
  
汉尼拔很英俊。一个开咖啡店的英俊熟男。这让威尔怀疑他是不是传说中黄金单身汉——当然，如果他确实单身的话。  
  
威尔决定不再透过窗户观察，轻轻掸了掸汉尼拔外套上并不存在的灰尘，他推开门，礼貌地站在队尾等待。店里那种新鲜而温暖的味道瞬间包围了他。  
  
汉尼拔并没看见威尔，他消失在柜台之后。威尔焦虑地晃晃身体，希望汉尼拔能在自己被迫跟别人交谈之前回来。  
  
跟平时一样，他的愿望落空了。柜台后的少女脖子上系着条花围巾，双眼明亮，看上去挺和气：“想来点儿什么？”  
  
“一杯咖啡。”他说着，把硬币推给她。找过零钱，她微笑着转身为威尔调咖啡。  
  
庆幸的是，在少女把杯子推出来的时候，汉尼拔回来了。“威尔，”他叫道，看上去像是有点儿吃惊，又像是早有预料。威尔接过咖啡后，他也从柜台里走出来，在围裙上擦着双手：“真没想到会在这儿看到你。”  
  
“你把东西忘在我家了。呃。昨晚上。”威尔抬抬胳膊，好让汉尼拔看见搭在那儿的外套。汉尼拔的少女助手闻言挑起眉梢，这表情让威尔浑身都不自在起来。  
  
汉尼拔的“拯救者” 特质显然已经深入骨髓，他转向女孩儿，告诉她：“阿比盖尔，好好招呼客人们。我很快回来。”  
  
他上前几步，示意威尔跟他往咖啡店深处走。威尔惊讶于这家店的占地面积——以及它华丽、和谐的装潢，窗帘和其他家具都缀着别致的流苏，整体色调是红色，但却是不会令人联想起鲜血的色泽。威尔不是这方面的专家，但这地方确实相当惬意。  
  
店里基本客满。如果威尔是个喜欢热闹地方的人，他会说这里气氛挺好，人虽多但并不显得拥挤——但事实上威尔只能看出，店里的客人数目说明汉尼拔的生意相当不错。汉尼拔领路，威尔一路跟随，走到咖啡店深处一角。长毛绒扶手椅配着低矮的咖啡桌，谢天谢地威尔终于可以放下手里的杯子了。  
  
“我猜你发现我的钱包了。”汉尼拔开口。  
  
“在你外套里。”威尔回应。  
  
汉尼拔低声笑了，轻笑：“威尔，我知道你不是会偷东西的人，放心吧。”  
  
威尔琢磨了一下他的话。“外套是你有意留下的？”  
  
“对，”汉尼拔说着，在一把椅子上坐下。威尔坐在他的对面，温柔地叠起搭在胳膊上的那件外套，放在身边的空椅子上。“但可能跟你想象的原因有出入。你在外面游荡得太久，又疲惫不堪，我既不想贸然闯进你家，也不愿强迫你在屋外脱掉唯一能够保暖的衣物。”汉尼拔的双手平稳地抚在膝盖上，“等我想起自己忘记钱包的时候，车已经开出很远了。”  
  
“看到名片上说你的店在巴尔的摩时，我真的吃了一惊。”威尔在外面就注意到了楼上的那排窗户，基本可以推断出汉尼拔的家就住在楼上，“你去沃尔夫查普干嘛？”  
  
“我说过，自己睡眠有问题。”  
  
“一小时的车程，而且跨越州际线。只是应付睡眠问题的话这距离也太远了吧。”威尔猛然截住话头，意识到自己正在干什么：这可不是FBI盘查。他摇摇头靠回椅子背上，低声道歉，“对不起。”端起咖啡送到嘴边。  
  
汉尼拔偏头。“我会一直开车，开到不想再开，然后才停下。这比毫无意识地游荡在寒冷的旷野里好多了。你看上去像是会开着车睡着的类型，不然我也会建议你试试看。单调的路面带来的不仅仅是安慰，还有麻木的感觉。”  
  
威尔放松下来：“你是心理医生还是咖啡店主？”  
  
“不能都是吗？”  
  
“那需要不同的执照吧。”  
  
汉尼拔再次轻笑出声。威尔发觉自己也在微笑——这一次，咽下满口咖啡之前，他仔细地品了品味道。醇正丝滑而且浓厚，威尔觉得自己甚至想再加点儿糖，虽然咖啡里并没有少放。  
  
从杯子上方瞟了阿比盖尔一眼，威尔问：“她是你女儿？”  
  
他也不知道是什么促使他问出这个问题。或许是因为他们现在坐在这里，不问白不问吧。汉尼拔的口音让威尔竖起耳朵，急切想听到更多。  
  
“算是吧。我去年领养了阿比盖尔。法律条文说我是她的监护人，但她永远不会把我当成她的父亲。”这故事比威尔想象中忧伤，直到汉尼拔补充，“我是说，我无法取代她失去的一切。”  
  
威尔歪头望着汉尼拔：“这些话你对每个顾客都说吗？”  
  
“如果他们问起的话，”汉尼拔耸肩，“而且我总觉得该对你更坦诚一点儿，毕竟我曾花大半夜的时间一路护送只穿了内衣的你回家啊。”  
  
这话让威尔不知如何回答。好在汉尼拔接着说了下去：“我送你回去之后，你睡得好吗？没有再梦游吧？”  
  
威尔点头。汉尼拔优雅地挑起嘴角。“事实上，我也一样。我们似乎帮了彼此一把。”  
  
“你没睡多久，”威尔小声嘀咕，“先送我回家，再开车回来。”  
  
“我早就习惯这种连轴转、少休息的生活了。这大概也是我睡眠问题的帮凶。”汉尼拔的视线离开威尔，转向柜台后的阿比盖尔，“我的小助手恐怕需要帮忙。”他回望威尔，威尔无意撞上他的视线。某种无声的力量迫使威尔与汉尼拔保持对视，汉尼拔真诚地对他说：“能在黑暗之外看到你，我很开心，威尔格雷厄姆。”  
  
威尔只能呆呆点头。  
  
“想吃点儿什么？”  
  
威尔好半天才反应过来。他机械地在椅子里挪了挪，然后摇头，举起手里的咖啡：“我——喝完就走。”  
  
汉尼拔慢慢点头，从椅子里起身，抚平围裙上的褶皱，拎起外套：“谢谢专程送还我的外套，还有钱包。”他没有接着说下去，长时间的停顿使得威尔不禁抬头看他，汉尼拔恰到好处地开口接到，“希望你能再来。”  
  
真心地说，威尔从来就没想过要再来这里。这儿的咖啡很棒。他走的时候阿比盖尔还对他说了再见，这似乎有点儿不寻常。汉尼拔确实迷人，但他的言语却如同蜘蛛，悄悄潜入威尔的脑海深处，而且起作用了。  
  
这才是最糟糕的事：他的话起作用了。开车去匡提科途中，威尔的双眼一直盯着路面，想象着四周漆黑一片，而他正在夜间寻找安慰。他想象自己的双眼因轮胎下不断碾过的一条条黄线白线渐渐模糊松弛。  
  
威尔确实拥有无比生动的想象力。  
  
之后一个月，他没再去过格蕾丝咖啡屋，直到某天他在野外醒来，满嘴是泥。冰凉的草叶抵着他的脸颊，他浑身湿透，意识到自己身在野外的瞬间，身体便止不住地开始颤抖。那一刻，威尔唯一能想到的就是咖啡，温暖而且过分浓厚，还有汉尼拔——那种能帮他重整思维直到他找回平静的、洞察一切的态度。  
  
“能问问你的工作吗？”  
  
威尔盯着注入两只杯子的黑咖啡：“我在匡提科工作。”停顿。“联调局学院。我——教法医学和犯罪侧写……”  
  
“匡提科，”汉尼拔重复，“说明你要被迫忍受展示给学生的那些血腥画面？印象深刻挥之不去的那种？”  
  
“画面不是问题。”这是真话。画面远远不同于事实。从文字记录之间推敲犯罪者的心理过程相当艰难，而从电子仪器的记录里探求真相则更为麻烦。威尔犹豫一下，还是加上一句：“我偶尔要到犯罪现场出勤。”  
  
汉尼拔递给威尔一只杯子：“感觉肯定很糟。工作中看到的东西会追随你回到家里吗？”  
  
威尔端起杯子，闭上双眼，深吸一口咖啡的香气。他看到了直立的蘑菇和腐烂的皮肤，失去嘴唇的男人绝望地喘息想要挽回自己的生命：“我不知道它们是不是在跟随我，因为我时时刻刻都能感觉它们的存在。”  
  
“所以它们一直都在你眼前。现在也能看见吗？”  
  
威尔睁开眼睛，向后靠过去，陷进那熟悉、蓬松又柔软的座椅里。汉尼拔的目光一直没有离开。“别人的工作成果，”威尔说，“一个农夫的作品。”  
  
等咖啡暖热了他的胃，让他觉得舒服点儿之后，威尔问汉尼拔：“店名‘格蕾丝咖啡屋’有什么来历吗？”他的眼神懒散地扫过整个店面，看着阿比盖尔把精心摆放在浅盘里的茶点端给两位相对而坐的女士。“我总觉得……这像是个人名，或者……”他没有说下去。  
  
“是我的名字，”汉尼拔答道，“意思是‘巴尔神的恩典(The Grace of Ba’al)’。”汉尼拔冲威尔露出略带调侃的笑意，“但‘汉尼拔咖啡屋’的音律就没有这么优美不是吗。”  
  
威尔轻哼，咽下一口咖啡。  
  
“这次吃点儿我做的东西好吗，威尔？”眼角的余光里，威尔看到汉尼拔移动身体，轻抚围裙上的折痕。汉尼拔的围裙总是一尘不染。“清淡又充饥的东西。上好的手工面包，烤熟之后配上辣味的肝酱。我请你。”  
  
想到这些东西，威尔感觉到了饥饿，他已经记不起来自己上一次吃饭是什么时候。昨天，当然，但什么时候—— 一片模糊。他的记忆被死亡和重现的暴力连成一串……现在还有汉尼拔。于是威尔对他说：“听起来不错。”  
  
汉尼拔闻言微笑，威尔也同样勾起了嘴角。  
  
当然，汉尼拔还要照顾店面。在继续工作之前，他给威尔端来了餐点：面包整齐地堆放在盘子里，配着沙拉，还有一小碟肝酱。威尔只来得及问他这是什么动物的肝脏。  
  
“鸭子。”汉尼拔回答，给威尔的杯子续上咖啡，转身离开。  
  
威尔吃得比想象中快，之后，他就着剩下的沙拉小口地啜着杯子里的咖啡。他发觉自己正带着意料之外的兴趣盯着汉尼拔看——这男人天生就是目光焦点，英俊潇洒又衣着得体，亲手调制香浓无比的咖啡，还做得一手好菜。  
  
他在阿比盖尔身边忙碌的样子简直称得上……甜蜜了，一个不是父亲的父亲。威尔听到阿比盖尔叫他汉尼拔，看着他一脸宠溺地小声和她谈话，交谈结束，他的嘴唇轻轻点上她的前额。  
  
阿比盖尔皱着鼻头笑出声来。今天她脖子里系着一条花色不同的围巾。  
  
威尔续上更多的咖啡，打电话取消了今天的课程。在这个角落里，他比大多数时候都要镇静，即使没有汉尼拔陪在他身边，帮忙分析他的感受。他喝着咖啡，全然放松，死亡的阴翳随着他每一次眨眼渐渐消散。  
  
时间流逝，威尔开始好奇汉尼拔在格蕾丝咖啡屋之外的样子：他在家里做的饭菜和卖给客人的一样尽心而精致吗？阿比盖尔是个好女儿吗？两个人会闹矛盾吗？汉尼拔是严厉还是和蔼？——他猜想汉尼拔两者兼具。  
  
思维随着活跃的想象力发散开来，他发觉自己踏进了本不该出现在脑中的情境里：一个又一个漫长的夜晚，他安安稳稳地睡到天亮，即使梦游，也会在到达卧室门口前被人拦下，而他永远都不会脚掌里扎着尖刺满嘴泥灰地睁开眼睛了。  
  
他想象着自己加入了汉尼拔和阿比盖尔的晚餐。威尔看到汉尼拔的手跨过桌面握住自己的手腕，之后的夜晚，他陪在自己身边，驱散所有与共情相伴而生的惊惶。  
  
威尔趁汉尼拔没注意的时候悄悄离开了。  
  
后一周的周六下午，他不由自主地来到格蕾丝咖啡屋，不是因为梦游或其他困扰，而是完全没来由的造访。店里很挤，队伍从柜台排到了门口。看到角落的那个座位被人占了之后，威尔感到一阵失落，随即，又觉得这种失落感实在是毫无理由。  
  
他告诉阿比盖尔，要一杯咖啡外带，接过找回的零钱，他焦躁地扫视咖啡店寻找汉尼拔的踪影。  
  
“随口提示，他不在。”  
  
威尔猛地转头看她，皱眉：“嗯？”  
  
“汉尼拔，”阿比盖尔解释着，把新鲜的咖啡倒进纸杯里，“他出门办事了。”  
  
威尔的眉头夹得更紧了，为了不止一个理由：“留你自己在这儿？”  
  
阿比盖尔反感地瞟他一眼。威尔则瞪着她脖子上那条佩斯利花纹的领巾。“我应付得来。”她给威尔的纸杯扣好盖子，套好硬纸筒，“你可以在这儿等他，不过估计要好几个小时。”  
  
阿比盖尔把咖啡放到他面前，但没有松手。“或者，”她接着说道，双眼闪闪发光，一脸纯良，“我可以给你他的电话，你就不用老找理由来这儿晃荡，就为跟他说个话了。”  
  
“我没有，”威尔开口，然后闭上嘴巴，看着她不知从哪儿掏出马克笔在杯子上匆匆写下一串号码。  
  
阿比盖尔一脸灿烂地招待下一位顾客去了。  
  
威尔直到下午回到家里才给汉尼拔打电话。  
  
他确实想过不打这通电话的，想要忘记这种愚蠢的尝试——想从汉尼拔哪里得到些什么的尝试。  
  
但真要放弃又似乎太过可惜。  
  
打电话之前，为了避免一些尴尬情况的发生，威尔着实准备了一些说辞，比如解释一下是阿比盖尔主动把汉尼拔的号码写给他的之类。随着电话接通，汉尼拔率先开口：“晚上好，威尔。”于是他所有的准备都被挡了回去。  
  
“怎么会？”威尔把听筒从耳朵边拿开，诧异地盯着它看，似乎能穿过电话线看见汉尼拔的脸一样，然后又把它贴回耳边，“你怎么知道——？”  
  
“阿比盖尔跟我说过她给你我的号码了。抱歉下午你来时我不在。夜里又梦游了吗？”  
  
威尔窝回椅子里，注视着面前小桌上早就空掉的咖啡杯：“不是。”伸手拨弄杯身，阿比盖尔凌乱写就的号码被转到眼前，“我只是……”  
  
他几乎说出他只是想见见汉尼拔了。  
  
“我只是恰好路过。”他改口道。  
  
“恰好路过离你家一小时车程的地方？”汉尼拔的语气里有掩不住的笑意。  
  
威尔这才反应过来自己被汉尼拔调戏了，记忆闪回两人初次在咖啡屋见面时，威尔那刨根问底式的交谈方法。“事实如此。”他小声咕哝着，微笑起来。  
  
两人都没有说话，但这长时间的沉默却并不显得突兀。威尔可以听到电话那头翻炒煎锅的声响。“你在做饭？”他问。  
  
“香肠和贻贝海鲜饭，”汉尼拔回答，“我做得太多了，我跟阿比盖尔根本吃不完。肯定会余下很多。”又是一阵沉默，这次是因为威尔不知道该怎么答话，“考虑到这个，你愿不愿意明天开车进城来吃午饭？”  
  
一条狗在威尔的脚边趴下。汉尼拔补充道：“有些星期天我的店面不营业。明天恰好是其中之一。是个能够摆脱生意干扰，安安静静谈话的好机会。”  
  
“这很好。”威尔承认。比他嘴上承认的还要好得多。看到汉尼拔是一回事，能跟他说话完全是另一回事。况且威尔不能否认，他确实想看看汉尼拔私底下到底什么样子。  
  
“什么时间？”  
  
“一点怎么样？”  
  
“很好。棒极了。”  
  
“那我们一点见。不介意的话，我得腾出两只手供应晚餐了。”  
  
“呃，当然。”  
  
“晚安，威尔。”  
  
汉尼拔楼上的家和他的咖啡店一样装修得非常漂亮，而且比从外面看起来大得多。威尔被领着一路走过去，穿过一体式的餐厅和厨房，扫了眼起居室——看样子是阿比盖尔常呆的地方，然后是一间像是汉尼拔专用的，巨大的沉浸式书房。  
  
餐厅里的餐具已经摆好，只有两个人的。威尔一愣，悄然把双手往外套口袋的深处塞了塞，想找些什么东西抓住，最终他只能把两手握成拳头。“阿比盖尔不在？”  
  
“阿比盖尔利用她的假期跟同龄人出去玩儿了，”汉尼拔走到料理台前，一口锅早就放在那里等着，他打开火炉，“今天只有你和我。想喝点儿什么？”  
  
威尔低头看看自己的鞋子，然后抬头，目光追随汉尼拔从橱柜里取出玻璃杯。“你这儿有什么？”出于某些原因，威尔以为阿比盖尔也会在这儿。与汉尼拔独处的念头并没有那么让他不安——但确实让他紧张，这会儿倒真要谢谢他脑子里挥之不去的思绪了。  
  
“红酒、果汁、还有好几种啤酒。”汉尼拔揭开锅盖，从一排厨具中挑出一只木勺，安静地搅拌着锅里的食物，“我自己的话，会喝玫瑰葡萄酒来配今天的午餐。”  
  
威尔发现自己对汉尼拔能提供如此多的选择毫不吃惊。“那我就跟你选一样的好了。”  
  
汉尼拔笑了。“绝妙的选择。”  
  
威尔轻嗤，走近料理台，把手指放在大理石台面上，看汉尼拔取出酒瓶，然后转回去加热海鲜饭。看看锅里食物的分量，威尔忍不住开口询问：“你是故意把饭做多，好请我过来吃午餐吗？”  
  
“不，”汉尼拔答道，威尔觉得自己真蠢，但对方接着说，“我是一定会请你过来吃饭的，无论是热剩饭还是得从新做一顿三道菜的正餐都一样。”  
  
威尔感觉到另一种意义上的愚蠢。他抬手捏捏鼻梁，然后拿起酒杯，用一口冷冽、清凉的酒液转移了自己的注意力。  
  
午餐被盛进卷边的浅盘里，看上去跟威尔预想的一样漂亮。他迅速意识到，如果想做，几乎没有汉尼拔做不好的事——生意火爆、食物美味、对酒水的选择也恰到好处，但威尔对这些东西都并不了解。  
  
舒适安静的进餐气氛被汉尼拔首先打破。  
  
“在午餐进入正题之前，”他说，“我想问个问题，威尔。”  
  
威尔吞下嘴里的海鲜饭，轻轻放下手里的叉子：“什么？”  
  
汉尼拔抿一口葡萄酒，然后开口：“你希望这是一顿朋友间的聚餐，还是更倾向它拥有完全不同的性质呢？”  
  
威尔瞪着他，因为吃惊而忘记了自己对眼神接触的厌恶：“你是问我这算不算个约会吗？”发觉自己正用双手比划，他制止了自己，“这是约会吗？”  
  
“我在问你是否希望它是。”汉尼拔回应，声音柔和而平淡。威尔明白怎么回答都没有错，汉尼拔真的在给他一个选择的机会。威尔觉得自己最近的那些想法被看穿了，他为此愧疚和紧张，活跃的想象力暂时脱离了他——当然，取而代之的是肚子里纠结缠绕的那一团完全不同的焦虑。  
  
“我希望是的。”他最终答复道。  
  
汉尼拔再次勾唇微笑，拿起自己的餐具：“我真该从新做一顿饭的。”  
  
一如往常，威尔不自觉地回以笑容。在那样熟悉疼痛和愁容之后，过多的微笑似乎要让他的脸都疼痛起来。他想知道自己是不是最终会习惯这个——是不是真有机会能习惯这个。  
  
赶走这些想法，威尔专心吃饭，咽下另一口食物，他问汉尼拔：“你在哪儿学会做饭的？”  
  
“自学。厨艺一直是我的爱好。我从没把做饭当做自己的职业，直到两年前开了这家咖啡屋。”汉尼拔在座位上移动身体，吃东西的同时视线越过桌子落在威尔身上。  
  
越是了解汉尼拔，就发现他身上的谜团越多。威尔回身倚在靠背上，皱眉：“那你之前的工作呢？如果厨艺只能算是爱好——？”  
  
“我曾是个急诊外科医生，然后是全职心理医师。”  
  
立刻，汉尼拔的话让一切显得既突兀又合理。“所以你能那么轻易地走进我的思维，”威尔的目光落在海鲜饭上，接着吃，“放弃相当长时间的医学生涯，以及其后多年的医学训练，就为当个咖啡店主？”  
  
“某些糟糕的记忆足以毁掉一段人生。”汉尼拔坦承，威尔蜷起了嘴角，汉尼拔冲他眨眼，“我想你明白这个。”  
  
威尔无法辩驳。他点头，尽力寻找一些更得体的谈话内容——不那么沉重、也不那么痛苦的。但汉尼拔再次掌控起谈话的进程，“你不喜欢别人走进你的大脑对吗，威尔？”  
  
“对，”威尔停下动作，叉子悬在半空，加上一句，“但通常情况下，我都挣扎于怎样把别人的思维赶出我的大脑。”  
  
“为FBI的工作出勤的时候。我猜想他们让你为凶手做侧写？”  
  
“对。我——我能……扮演他们的角色。”  
  
“凶手这角色可不好扮演。”汉尼拔沉思了一会儿，才接着说下去，“你能跟凶手共情，对不对？或许还非常出色。”  
  
威尔皱起鼻头澄清道：“我能跟所有人共情。”  
  
“跟所有人共情可没人付你工资。他们付钱是要让你根据凶案现场的痕迹跟凶手共情。那些残留的痕迹挥之不去，让我不自觉地有些疑惑，按你说过的，那些与你时刻如影随形的——究竟是犯罪现场，还是那些凶手……呢？”  
  
威尔直视汉尼拔：“我可没想过头一次约会就被人做心理分析。”  
  
“我会道歉。但你穿内衣的样子我都已经看过了，咱们的关系一开始就没按常规发展。”  
  
威尔不得不承认他说得有理。“不必道歉。”他说，重重地停顿一下，他承认道，“这对我有帮助。你解释事情的方式。你……剖析我思维的方式。你让一切变得合理。”他轻呼一口气，微微苦笑，“我真该为你成功的心理咨询付钱的。”  
  
之后汉尼拔起身，威尔这才发现在交谈之间，他们都已经吃完了盘子里的食物。汉尼拔收走了两人的盘子，威尔推开椅子跟着他走到厨房里，接着说下去：“两者都有。凶案和凶手。闭上眼睛我就看见他们做过什么，而透过他们的行为，我能察觉他们这么做的原因。”  
  
汉尼拔看着他：“你有个不同寻常的大脑，威尔。我只希望你的工作不会对它造成伤害。”他走到水池跟前，把餐盘、餐具、煎锅和其他没洗的厨具一并放进去，然后拧开水龙头，卷起袖子，“要不要帮我一起收拾？”  
  
“当然。”威尔走到他的身边。  
  
“洗还是擦？”  
  
“洗。”威尔选择，“这样我就不会手滑摔碎东西了。”汉尼拔低声笑着关掉水管，走到一边，擦干胳膊，给威尔腾地方。  
  
水的热度刚好让威尔的手指感到些许刺痛。他拿起抹布和海绵，擦净盘子和餐具，放到干燥架上，汉尼拔适时地接过它们，用干毛巾擦掉水分，再整齐地摞回橱柜或者抽屉里。  
  
这渐渐成了种无意识的机械工作，汉尼拔双手皮肤之下运动的筋骨和肌肉分散了威尔的注意，于是他顺理成章地被水池底部锋利的菜刀割伤了手掌。热水和肥皂刺激到伤口，他“嘶”地一声把手抽出水池，在他转身前汉尼拔就已经在他身侧，用软毛巾擦拭他受伤的手掌了。  
  
“我没注意。”威尔不安地扭动身体，挤挤眼睛，尴尬不已——既为受伤的手，也为汉尼拔像照顾受伤的动物那样照顾他的事实。他在林子里梦游的时候可从没想过要让汉尼拔照顾他的伤脚，真心实意的，但他当时脑子里一片混乱根本没想过要拒绝。  
  
但这一次，他可以从汉尼拔那儿抽回自己的手，道个歉然后自己包扎的。他可以。  
  
尽管这让他尴尬，但他还是没有拒绝。他只是看着汉尼拔抽走沾满水渍和血迹的毛巾。汉尼拔向他道歉：“是我的错。锋利的东西不应该埋在水下，放在你看不见的地方。”  
  
威尔想要坚持那是自己的错，都怪自己太分心——事实如此——但汉尼拔表情里的一些东西阻止了他。汉尼拔侧身，打开抽屉，拉出一只小型急救箱。他的手一直温柔地握着威尔的伤手，即使是打开急救箱、抽出消毒剂和绷带的时候也没松开。  
  
汉尼拔的手只在打开消毒贴和绷带的时候离开了一会儿，用消毒贴沿着切口仔细贴紧，确保干干净净，然后晾干，再灵巧地系上绷带。  
  
威尔觉得自己就像个小孩儿，直到汉尼拔翻过他的手掌，握住，吻了吻他的指节。威尔猛地吸了口气，在汉尼拔低头的刹那，他上前一步，拉近距离，在理智阻止行动之前，吻上了汉尼拔的嘴唇。  
  
这是个美妙的吻。它甚至能够成为一个绝妙的吻。汉尼拔的手一路上行捧住了他的脖子，威尔则大胆地把手指埋进了汉尼拔的短发，另一只手则一直被汉尼拔握在手心里。这个吻让他忘记了所有的尴尬所有的紧张和痛苦，与汉尼拔双唇相抵的感觉让他忘记了一切。  
  
扼杀了这个绝妙亲吻的，是威尔后兜里震动的手机，而唯一会在星期天给威尔打电话的，除了杰克克劳福德没有别人。威尔试图忽略这通电话。在汉尼拔伸出舌头挑逗他的时候，他几乎就已经忘记电话的存在了，几乎，但汉尼拔率先退后，说：“我觉得你该接了它。”  
  
威尔用尽全力才控制自己不去追逐汉尼拔的嘴唇。“我更倾向于不接，”他说着，叹口气，从汉尼拔身边走开几步，接起电话。  
  
当然，杰克的声音从信号那头传来，连问候都免了：“威尔，我们需要你过来。可能是开膛手的又一次谋杀。”  
  
威尔心头一凉，瞟了眼汉尼拔，又不情愿地往远处走了几步，问道：“我该去哪儿？”  
  
“巴尔的摩市区的一个教堂。”威尔闻言苦了脸。至少，算得上方便。“卡兹会把地址短信给你。”  
  
手机贴着他的耳朵震了一下。短信到了。“我很快就到。”  
  
“一小时后见。”  
  
“不用，”威尔指正，扭头看看站在水池旁边，环抱双臂，一脸高深莫测的汉尼拔，“我就在巴尔的摩。”  
  
“明白。”杰克挂了。  
  
“出任务？”汉尼拔问他。  
  
威尔点头，走回汉尼拔身边再次亲吻他，这一次更猛烈也更用力，分开嘴唇时他并没有立即走开，而是把自己的鼻尖抵在汉尼拔的鼻尖上，低声咕哝着说：“你知道——要是——要是下一次你又半夜开车出去——可以去我家的。”  
  
“一定会去的。”汉尼拔用另一个吻封住他的嘴，然后放威尔离开。


	2. Chapter 2

_我爱上了爱情_

***

  
  
巴尔的摩市中心某处的教堂里，展示在威尔面前的现场并不是切萨皮克开膛手的作品。威尔只看第一眼就已经感觉到了。是有相同之处，在杀人手法的艺术性上，还有切走器官这一点——但感觉不对，赝品。不是开膛手，甚至不算是模仿犯，也没打算当模仿犯，就只是……类似而已。  
  
首先，受害人是女性。开膛手并非只杀男性（玛利亚姆拉兹就是个不幸的例子），但他的目标男性多于女性。威尔沿着血泊小心地走了一圈，目光扫过除了尸体之外的每一处地方，直到杰克克劳福德的声音回荡在教堂里，叫喊着要其他人给威尔让路。  
  
至少，他感激这种隔离。有人旁观时他做事会更难。  
  
这女人生前很美丽。死亡来临时，她的面孔因痛苦而扭曲，双眼震惊地大睁着。刀子洞穿她的手掌，或许是想把她钉在地上，但刺偏所以失败了。威尔的脚尖在石砖上轻点。  
  
她的身体从胸骨到小腹被整个划开，尸体一团糟。她还穿着衣服——端庄，素净的衣服。在闭上双眼之前，威尔忍不住颤抖起来。  
  
整个世界在他开始思考的同时快速倒带。他站在教堂里，在成排的长凳之间，看着人群在礼拜后散去。他没有离开，他的猎物也没有。  
  
我来这里是为了在所有信徒走光后杀了她，他想着。我有备而来，听着牧师宣讲，在这个动荡的年代里，人们相亲相爱是多么的重要，我听着，口袋里装着一把尖刀  
  
她骗了我，威尔意识到。她犯下了不可饶恕的罪过。我会确保她为此付出代价，用圣痕（译注：基督受难时的钉痕），还有……他睁开眼睛，扭头，呼叫贝弗利，他知道她潜伏在教堂后面：“她被取走了什么器官？”  
  
“只有子宫。”贝弗利喊回来。  
  
威尔点头。“她做过流产。他……因此而恨她。他是教堂的常客，他……曾是她的情人，或者直到她死前还是。他在羞辱她，把她切开像这样展示给上帝看。不是开膛手做的。”  
  
贝弗利甚至都懒得问他是怎么知道的。  
  
威尔战栗着转身背对尸体，大步跨过那些长凳，单手揉搓自己的脸颊。贝弗利问他：“这是怎么回事？”  
  
威尔猛地愣住，然后反应过来她问的是自己手上，那条横穿手掌的蓝色绷带。他清清嗓子回答说：“午餐后洗餐具时不小心割伤了。”  
  
“杰克说当时你在城里。”  
  
威尔告诉她：“我当时在吃午饭。”  
  
威尔终于到家时已经是夜里了。他觉得自己发自骨髓地疲倦，而且烦躁，把外套扔到椅子上，然后把狗放出去，看着它们四处嗅探，在漆黑的草丛里钻来钻去。他今天没打算要看死尸，也没打算带着另外一个凶手飘忽的影子回到家里。  
  
还好他今天还带回了一个亲吻的影子。事实上，是三个。威尔斜倚在门框上，两腿交叉，在一只狗跑得太远时，尖声打起呼哨。他想过给汉尼拔打个电话——但随后决定放弃。太晚了。他可以明天再打。  
  
向着弗吉尼亚的地平线，他闭上双眼，内心有种冒失的期盼，想象着下一分钟汉尼拔的车子就会停在门前，把他从这艰难的一天里拯救出来。  
  
过了一会儿，威尔睁开眼，把所有的狗都叫进了屋子里。  
  
清晨第一股冷风吹来时，威尔猛地一惊，站在屋顶上清醒过来，视线落在前方的地面上，他试着让自己不要慌张。这并不是他最糟糕的梦游。他早习惯了，或多或少地，在半夜时离开家里，在平原和树林间游荡。那很危险，没有理由也毫无意识地游荡……但一醒过来就有坠落的危险总是很糟糕的。  
  
威尔觉得距离自己醒来时摔断四肢的日子为时不远了。或者是他再也醒不过来的那天。  
  
但今天周一。今天周一所以他不能直接跑到巴尔的摩去寻找他想要的安慰，格蕾丝咖啡屋的咖啡和早餐还有交谈。他一整天都有课要上，而且杰克随时都会过来把威尔叫走。  
  
这一天过得极其痛苦，就像是对他之前过了几天好日子的惩罚一样。他的学生特别地吵闹，提问也异常尖锐，等到杰克下午跑进教室问他能不能继续协助调查巴尔的摩教堂谋杀的时候，威尔觉得身心俱疲。妈蛋，他真的累死了。梦游永远不能跟睡眠划等号。那只会让他变得迟钝而焦躁。  
  
连续数小时眼前满是血迹和仿制圣痕的像素级照片，还有受害者相关人员的资料，以及目击者的采证，有真有假，在那些真话里又缺少足够有用的细节，直到威尔扔给杰克一张家庭合影，点着其中一张脸说：“他。”  
  
“她兄弟？”一如平常，杰克写下他的名字然后开始联系各处。  
“对。”威尔把椅子推回去，掂起一杯半凉的咖啡，一口喝干。味道真可怕，但这不是重点。“现在，如果你不需要别的……”  
  
“剩下的我能解决。”  
  
威尔怀疑杰克从来没有真的感谢过他，然后在对方想到其他留下他的理由之前，迅速离开了。  
  
回家的路上，威尔一直试着想象单调的路面。  
  
一进门他就拨通了汉尼拔的电话，把身体抛进没有被狗占领的最近的座位里。天就快黑了，如果再等下去，就真的太晚了。他想要谢谢好（前任）医生，谢谢他的约会，还有要对自己的提前离去道歉，而最重要的是，他想跟对方说说话。很久以来，他都没有这种强烈想要听到某人声音的愿望了，但汉尼拔逐步打破了他的这个习惯……很多习惯。  
  
电话响啊，响啊，然后被转进了语音信箱。威尔的眉头挤成一团，听到汉尼拔带着口音的礼貌语音提示播到“这是汉尼拔莱克特的语音信箱”时挂断了电话，抬手把手机扔到侧桌上。  
  
他叹气，蜷缩进椅子里。一只体型稍小的狗紧跟着爬上他的膝头，但威尔没心情去斥责她。他的手指穿过狗狗身上的短毛，四下扫视，数着他的狗，看着最大的那只在篮子里翻了个身。他的腿踢了踢窝在椅子下面的那只。  
  
威尔感激家里这些流浪动物的陪伴，从来没像现在这么感激过，在他饱受折磨急需陪伴的现在，陪在他的身边。他闭上了双眼。  
  
忽然响起的敲门声不像来自他所期待的人。那想法太美好所以不太可能成真，那是只会发生在小说里的情节。威尔睁开眼睛，思考会不会是杰克，来这儿把他拖走，继续追赶那些灰扑扑的影子。他的目光下移，发现所有的狗都被惊动了，有一只静静地坐在门前，用跟威尔一样的好奇目光瞥着房门。  
  
敲门声再度响起，她短促地叫了一声。威尔嘘了她，从椅子里把自己拉起来，脊背咯咯的声响让他眨眨眼睛。他刚才肯定睡着了。  
  
他拉开房门，听见汉尼拔开口说：“抱歉没接你电话。”  
  
威尔眨眼，直到眼神清晰地聚焦在汉尼拔身上：“你在来这儿的路上？”他的舌头在嘴里打结了。  
  
汉尼拔点头，然后偏偏脑袋：“不让我进去吗？”  
  
威尔开心地让开一步，把汉尼拔带进屋里。他已经准备好把狗叫出去了，但意外的是，它们全都围过来，四下闻来闻去，汉尼拔只是前倾身体，挨个抓抓它们的耳后，愉快地抚弄它们的背毛。威尔安静而满足地看了一会儿。汉尼拔挺直身体，转身对他说：“虽然你的狗很可爱，但能不能跟我到门廊走走？”  
  
威尔看着那群簇拥着汉尼拔的狗狗，点点头。他先走出去，低声命令宠物们“留下”，在汉尼拔走出来后迅速把他们关在了屋里。  
  
“被叫走后事情进展如何？”汉尼拔双手插在裤兜里，在栏杆边站定。  
  
“我以为一切都没问题，所有那些跟着我的……暴力、血腥的谋杀。没什么大不了。我只是在扮演一个虚无的幻影，只是那么一会儿，过后就能忘记——或多或少吧，总之。”威尔放开环抱的胳膊，两手撑着栏杆，不安地挪动身体，然后支撑两肘，前倾身体倚在了栏杆上，两只手交叉着握在一起。“很抱歉那天我提前离开。”  
  
汉尼拔也倾身倚在了威尔身边。“不用道歉，威尔。尽管我好奇FBI怎么会缺少侧写员。”  
  
威尔轻轻地哼了一声。“才不缺呢，只是杰克克劳福德……”威尔长呼一口气，“行为科学部门的头头。他有权调动所有人，但他只叫了我，因为他觉得我是最好的，他觉得我的思维……我的思维与众不同。”  
  
“在这些方面杰克克劳福德或许是对的。你能用和其他侧写员不同的角度看问题，他们想不到的角度。那让你变得独特。”汉尼拔停顿一下，“但也让你变得脆弱。”  
  
“脆弱，”威尔低喃，“不，如果杰克觉得我脆弱，他就不会把我拉进那些黑暗和恐怖的现场里了。他也不会……强迫我去观察。”  
  
“没人能强迫你观察，威尔。是你自己想要解决这些凶案，不然你就会对杰克说‘不’了。”  
  
威尔咬紧嘴唇：“所以是我把自己扔进这种境地的？”  
  
“对。尽管我不知道，你有没有预料到它们会给你带来这么多伤害。”汉尼拔活动肩膀，“或者你觉得为了捉到凶手，所有这些伤害都是值得的？”  
  
威尔找不出答案。压低了声线，他告诉汉尼拔：“我只想在睡梦中得到一点儿安全感。”  
  
汉尼拔静静地看了威尔好一会儿，然后弯腰吻住他。这个吻简单而纯洁，单纯地顺势为之，于是威尔想要改变它，他在汉尼拔靠近时站直了身体。下一个吻比上一个要苦涩得多，被威尔身上的疲倦和焦虑所驱动，但他贪婪地汲取着汉尼拔从亲吻里传递给他的一切，当对方的双唇在他的嘴巴上移动的时候，他的紧张和躁动渐渐平复下来。  
  
汉尼拔的手温暖而稳定地抚在他的颈后，把他不断拉近。威尔的手指揪住汉尼拔的衣领，玩弄领角，然后紧紧地抓住。短暂的喘息之后，他下移视线，解开汉尼拔的外套，一只手温暖又亲近地放在了汉尼拔的腰侧，透过背心和衬衣感觉对方身体的线条。  
  
终于分开换气的时候，威尔忍不住大笑起来，呼出的空气散逸成缕缕白雾，靠进汉尼拔怀里，他问道：“你不在咖啡屋的时候也总穿三件套吗？”他抚摸汉尼拔漂亮的佩斯利领带，丝质的，带着蓝色、紫色和绿色的花纹。  
  
“看情况，”汉尼拔回答，当他接着补充下去之前，威尔又亲了亲他，“今晚就给你个挑战的机会。”  
  
威尔合眼深深呼吸，浓郁的香水气息还有咖啡和食物的芬芳包裹着汉尼拔，弗吉尼亚的晚风也在默默挑动着他的神经。“我觉得，”他喘息着说，在解开汉尼拔背心的同时亲吻他的嘴唇还试图开口说话，“我们应该进屋。上楼去。”  
  
汉尼拔松手。愉悦的灼热和刺痛感在威尔肌肤表面蔓延开来，对方的注视让他再也感觉不到寒冷，连进门时的温差都一无所觉。走上楼梯，威尔紧张地一步两个台阶跨上去，汉尼拔紧紧跟在他身后，下一刻，他们已经在卧室里。  
  
威尔记不起上次带人进他卧室是什么时候。汉尼拔也没给威尔机会细想，他立刻再一次吻住威尔，亲吻中赤裸的占有欲让威尔膝盖发软。威尔的手摸上他的外套，扯下他的肩膀，接着解开背心纽扣，同时剥下两件衣服，回头放在房间一角的空凳子上。  
  
威尔转过身，看到汉尼拔正在解袖扣：一次一枚扔进自己的裤兜里。接着他仔细地挽起袖子，松开领带。这男人的一举一动有着天生的魅惑和迷人，源源不断地散发着魅力、诱惑和优雅，但却不会显得刻意或者做作。  
  
威尔攥住汉尼拔的领带，大口喘息着拉近他。汉尼拔的双手一探进他的衬衣，他便拱起身体把自己送了过去。汉尼拔的手算不上柔软，但并不毛躁或者粗糙。感觉到它们顺着自己的脊椎抚过时，威尔全身战栗着把脸埋进汉尼拔的颈窝里。他贪婪地呼吸对方的气味，随手抽去汉尼拔的领带。  
  
威尔不记得自己曾像现在这么饥渴过，至少很久没有这样过了，甚至从来就没有过。在汉尼拔把他剥光之前，他只来得及解开对方第一颗纽扣。随着衣物的掉落，他的衬衫和汉尼拔的衣服一起堆在旁边。他的皮带已经被汉尼拔的手指松开，受到鼓励的他则主动蹬掉了鞋子短袜和牛仔裤。  
  
接着，主动权被交给威尔。他坐在床沿，汉尼拔就站在对面，正弯腰看着他。威尔觉得，如果汉尼拔想要，他愿意把一切都交付出去，哪怕完全放弃自我控制，他愿意让汉尼拔的所有渴求渗入他身体每一部分里——但他也感激汉尼拔给予他时间和自由。他举起双手，一颗一颗解开那些纽扣，把汉尼拔的衬衣从长裤里拽出来，将嘴唇贴上对方紧实的腹肌。  
  
威尔的呼吸都在颤抖。长时间没有过这种经历，让他陷入一种处女式的紧张情绪。于是当汉尼拔捧起他的脸颊，挑高他的下巴，告诉他：“呼吸，威尔。我们有一整夜的时间”时，威尔心中腾起由衷的感激。  
  
他用手指抠住汉尼拔的腰带，把扣袢按进皮带孔里：“可我不想等上整整一夜。”  
  
汉尼拔握住威尔的手，把他推倒在床上。下一刻，威尔平躺在那里，汉尼拔撑起四肢趴在他的正上方。“那就不等那么久。”一阵电流随着汉尼拔丝滑如同天鹅绒的声线，在威尔的身体里急速穿过。  
  
压迫的感觉从未像这样美好过。汉尼拔的体重温暖地覆盖在他的身上，威尔的脚趾一根根钻进床单，拱起身体尽力把自己紧贴在汉尼拔的怀里。  
  
一只手探进两人之间的缝隙，按在汉尼拔的裤裆，威尔感觉到手掌之下对方肿胀的性器。无可辩驳的生理证据让他明白自己正被汉尼拔渴望，这认知让他的血液瞬间沸腾。他喘息着呼唤汉尼拔，然后听到自己的名字——伴着喑哑的嘶声吹进他的耳朵里。  
  
最大的障碍至此不复存在。他再也控制不了自己。汉尼拔鼓励他翻身趴下，因为那能让他轻松一点儿。那样确实轻松。威尔完全照做。一直以来，他都在苦苦挣扎。他的大脑从来不够稳定，总是在杀戮与血腥间徘徊。但在这一刻，在汉尼拔的两根手指进入他时，威尔低声呻吟着，努力放松自己，再也想不起其他东西。他能想到的只有这个，只有汉尼拔，只有这美妙的感觉，只有那不断在他肩头和脖颈播撒祝福的嘴唇，这一切让他的腹肌翻滚抽搐。  
  
等灼烧与撕扯被另一种美好感觉代替之后，威尔开始迎合汉尼拔的手指。汉尼拔用空出的那只手轻抚着威尔的脊背，把他按在床单里，让他保持趴伏的姿势，那种安静的压迫让威尔呼吸凌乱破碎。汉尼拔俯下身体亲吻威尔的脊椎，活动着手指。当他把手指抽出来时，威尔紧咬的牙关之后溢出一声哀鸣，打断了之前那低哑的呜咽。  
  
感觉到汉尼拔的双手在不断抚慰着自己的肌肤，威尔的手指抓紧枕头，说：“我想看着你。”不等对方给出答复，他就已经翻过身体。汉尼拔看着威尔在枕头上放平自己，毫无遮拦地分开双腿，把他夹在了中间。  
  
“汉尼拔。”威尔小声叫道，拉着汉尼拔靠近自己。没有抚慰自己的勃起，而是伸手握住对方的性器。有些话已经到了嘴边，可他就是说不出口——他想说些魅惑人心的话，但很明显他疏于锻炼。  
  
不过，汉尼拔似乎理解他的意思。“不用再等了。”他告诉威尔，声线低沉。他挺直脊背，两手把威尔的膝盖推得更开。在威尔深深呼吸的同时，汉尼拔缓慢但坚定地把自己推进了威尔的身体。  
  
手指、玩具，所有可以用来干这个的东西，没有一样可以和真正的血肉相比。在经历了这么多年的等待之后，威尔终于明白了这一点。他猛地闭紧双眼，脑袋后仰抵住枕头，双手紧握一切能够抓握的东西，努力适应这被狠狠填满之后令人窒息的感官刺激。  
  
汉尼拔的手摩挲着威尔的脸颊，嘴唇轻蹭着他的唇瓣，然后开口问道：“威尔，你在我身边吗？”  
  
威尔吸气，双手在汉尼拔的身体上流连——脖颈、腰侧——然后蓦然睁眼，目光直直闯进汉尼拔的眸子里。有生以来第一次，他决定保持这种对视：“我在你身边。”  
  
汉尼拔开始耸动身体的刹那，他叫出声来，但他无法移开视线。上帝，他觉得很美好，他觉得被需要，他觉得自己的皮肤灼热而敏感——他觉得鲜活，他觉得真实，他感觉到长久以来他未曾感知的东西。在工作和梦境之外，在垂钓和收养流浪动物之外……原来还有这样的人生，还有这样的存在—— 一个理解他的人。  
  
以及随之而来无穷无尽的可能。  
  
第二天早晨唤醒威尔的不是幻觉、不是梦游，甚至不是闹钟，而是楼下有人活动的声音。阳光被树影筛过，斑斑驳驳地投进窗户。威尔看看闹钟，他本该在二十分钟前起床的。  
  
没有慌张，威尔只是躺在那儿，听着楼下厨房里脚步的声音，听着火炉滋滋的声响，没一会儿，美好的食物香气就飘进了卧室——这味道让威尔最终找到了从被单底下爬起来的力气。  
  
迷迷糊糊地爬起来，打开抽屉拿出干净的底裤和t恤。威尔全身酸痛，骨子里都透出种懒洋洋的疲惫，但这感觉不赖——这是提醒。  
  
快步走下楼梯，探头窥视厨房，看到了汉尼拔做饭的背影。汉尼拔穿得稍稍整齐一点，长裤衬衣，但看上去跟威尔一样凌乱。  
  
“你大晚上开车来到我家，留下过夜，现在又做了早餐，”威尔低声细数，然后为这简直像是言情小说翻版的情节哈哈哈大笑，“我还以为你会开车回巴尔的摩。”  
  
汉尼拔扭头。威尔觉得带着胡渣的汉尼拔看起来棒透了。“那可真抱歉。原来你想让我一声不吭地离开吗？”他的声音听起来比威尔清醒一点儿。威尔转到咖啡壶旁边，新鲜咖啡的香味儿早就在勾引他的感官了。  
  
“好吧，昨晚确实是深夜造访了。”威尔说着，活动活动自己的肩膀，听到骨骼咯吱摩擦的脆响。带着几分认真，他问道：“咖啡屋怎么办？”  
  
“阿比盖尔会先开门，我等会儿就回去帮她。等你上班之后。你上次在厨房做饭是什么时候的事了，威尔？”  
  
“不知道。”威尔承认，盯着咖啡壶直到它沸腾起来，“上周，大概吧。”  
  
汉尼拔咋舌，转过手里的木勺，翻炒煎锅里的鸡蛋：“你要多照顾自己。会有好处的。”  
  
“有你我就不用操心这个了吧？”威尔没想到这话出口之后嘲讽意味这么重，但汉尼拔看上去波澜不惊。威尔在咖啡里添了几大勺糖，然后双手捧着马克杯，转身倚在料理台上，欣赏汉尼拔的背肌在衬衣之下起伏，“我上课要迟到了。”  
  
汉尼拔从火上移开煎锅，关火，走到盘子旁边，把鸡蛋倒进去，再把锅子放进水池。“你看上去不像很担心的样子。”  
  
威尔嗅嗅自己的咖啡，喝了一口：“我觉得自己相当放松。”  
  
“睡得不错？”  
  
威尔觉得自己耳根发烫。他盯着杯子里的饮料，回答道：“你知道我睡得不错。你就在那儿。”  
  
把手里的盘子放到威尔的两人小桌上，汉尼拔的表情不是一般的得意：“当然。”他回答说。招手让威尔过来坐下。  
  
“这算第二次约会？”威尔问，放下咖啡拿起叉子，开始他的早餐。即使是平淡无奇的炒蛋，尝起来也好极了。汉尼拔在厨艺上是真的下过功夫。  
  
“我想想，”汉尼拔似乎真的开始考虑，“第一次看见你时，你穿得跟现在差不多。然后一起喝咖啡，不止一次。星期天午餐时正式确认关系，然后是昨晚……接着就是今天早上。所有算下来，这是第四或者第五次约会。”  
  
威尔瞪汉尼拔：“我们不是刚刚开始交往？”  
  
汉尼拔不为所动：“你说呢。”  
  
威尔试图找出合理的反驳。他也不知道自己是真觉得不妥当，还是单纯在挑刺儿：“你不觉得发展太快了吗？”  
  
汉尼拔真诚地耸肩说道：“我已经不再年轻。我有自己的生意，还有个命运多舛的养女要照顾。我欣赏承诺和稳定。我以为你也一样。”  
  
威尔扭曲了嘴角：“我从来没机会尝试这些。”  
  
汉尼拔似乎对这场谈话感到彻底无奈，继续吃着他的食物，就像刚刚的一切不比今天的天气预报更重要。“那么，也许你的机会来了。”  
  
威尔靠在椅背上，舒展双腿，忘记了他的食物，只是盯着汉尼拔看个不停。他的心脏……轻飘飘的。全然陌生的感觉。威尔想要习惯这感觉。“那我该怎么称呼你？男朋友？”  
  
这引起了汉尼拔的注意，他终于停止进食，朝着威尔挑起眉梢：“或者‘伴侣’会更好。”  
  
早晨的好情绪直到两人分开都没有消失，随着威尔一路来到匡提科，甚至在威尔低声下气地朝阿拉娜布鲁姆道歉时也丝毫不减。“知道会迟到，就该早点儿打电话。”她低声呵斥他。她是对的，一贯如此。威尔再次道歉，这次更有诚意，请阿拉娜去吃自助来感谢她帮忙代课。  
  
他的好情绪甚至在上课时都没有消散，就算是对着电子血统谱系表时也丝毫无碍。就在这一天快要结束的时候，威尔已经收拾东西准备回家了，杰克克劳福德出现在他面前。  
  
“威尔，这次绝对是开膛手。”  
  
“这次绝对是切萨皮克开膛手。”威尔坚定地说，目光扫过汉尼拔书架上成排的藏书。他看见了每一本书的书脊，但一个字都没有看进去。  
  
汉尼拔在书桌后注视威尔：“我听说，这个杀手躲过FBI逍遥很多年了。”  
  
“根据犯罪解密网确切——但不幸——的报道。”  
  
弗雷迪劳兹今天也在罪案现场边晃荡，既然行为分析部的每个人都已经认识她了，她也就没想隐藏行踪。威尔得说，看到贝弗利扔掉医用手套亲自上前押走弗雷迪时，他内心充满感激。  
  
“犯罪解密网很无趣。”汉尼拔评论道，威尔也轻哼着表示了赞同，“能跟我说说你今天都看到什么了吗？”  
  
威尔想了一下。他的手抚摸着一本旧书封皮上烫金的文字，但根本没去看那写的是什么，只注意到了棕色封皮上闪烁的金光。在他的工作合同里，有不能同认识的人讨论具体案情的条款。这确实是合乎逻辑的好规矩。但威尔需要找个人倾诉一番。  
  
还有比前任心理医生更好的选择吗。仿佛取暖一般，他搓搓双手，转过身体，走到汉尼拔的书桌前，轻轻扶住桌面。“切萨皮克开膛手杀了一个水管工——安东尼摩尔。这、这个男人，开膛手把他像壁画那样展示出来。  
  
他遗憾地摇着头：“这杀手把谋杀上升为一种艺术。他杀的人……并不邪恶，但他对待他们的方式与杀猪无异。他们激怒过他，以某种方式，无论大事还是小事。他下刀的时候毫无怜惜。他会取走内脏。他拿走了安东尼摩尔的心脏，然后把剩下的尸体做成了一幅壁画。”  
  
汉尼拔目不转睛地看着威尔：“这是从案发现场推断的，还是说你走进了他的思维？”  
  
威尔两臂交叠，呼气：“案发现场。开膛手留下的东西不足以让我真的……感觉到他。”  
  
“他仍然是个模糊的影子。这情况对你来说不常见吧。”  
  
“我想了解他。”威尔说着，靠在墙上，夹紧肩膀，把头也向后靠了上去，“我能……我能把手伸向他，手却穿过影子而一无所获。他一直在那儿，但从不清晰。模模糊糊。”汉尼拔没有说话，一直在思考，一直在观察。威尔朝着汉尼拔眨眨眼睛，然后摇头。“我只能从某些角度看到他。他……”威尔苦笑，“他几乎没有实体。”  
  
汉尼拔的指节敲击着桌面。“你觉得扮演这个凶手比其他人更难吗？不考虑每次走进新的犯罪思维时，给你带来的那些麻烦？”  
  
“我想了解他，”威尔说，实际上已经给出肯定的答案，“我想找到他。”  
  
“就目前掌握的情况来说，你对开膛手了解多少？”  
  
威尔闭眼细想，低声嘟囔着，安静的室内刚刚能够听见他的声音：“只有轮廓。就像阳光下浮动的尘埃，每一次我试着碰触，轮廓就会扭曲模糊。”威尔睁眼，“如果我试图走进那团影子，他就会消失不见。”  
  
汉尼拔似乎也没有建议好给。没有问题，也没有启发性的观点能够激活威尔的思路。一阵漫长的沉默之后，汉尼拔问他：“喝点酒怎么样？”  
  
“天啊，好的。”威尔离开墙面，“有威士忌吗？”  
  
事实上汉尼拔既有威士忌，又有好主意。他给威尔倒了两指宽的威士忌，然后用亲吻阻止威尔再喝下去，之后，他建议：“你今晚应该留下。我们都可以早点睡，让你的大脑摆脱折磨好好地休息。”  
  
威尔不同意，汉尼拔告诉他，只是一晚，他的狗们还撑得过去。威尔又试着说明自己老做噩梦而且会出汗，但汉尼拔无声地摇摇头，驱散了他所有的担心。“跟我在一起时你睡得很好。”他说道。威尔差点儿反驳说那是因为昨晚情况特殊。  
  
差点儿，但他没有说。他顺从被汉尼拔领进卧室，蜷缩在厚实的棉被单里，纯洁地抱在一起。  
  
这对威尔来说很难。做爱之后拥抱在一起沉睡是一回事，在精疲力竭后威尔享受紧贴在一起的感觉，也没力气去反对。但主动跟某人爬上同一张床，仅仅是为了睡觉，那是另一回事。他不断提醒自己，这是恋爱关系中的必要环节，并非一切都能尽如人意。  
  
“我不记得上次这样是什么时候的事了。”他承认，在汉尼拔怀里找到更舒服的姿势，平复自己的呼吸节奏。汉尼拔的手指和他根根相扣，坚定而纯洁地吻了吻他。  
  
那一刻，威尔心下一揪。或许这就是生而为人都会渴望的东西。似乎就是这个。  
  
伴随着汉尼拔规律的呼吸，威尔陷入沉睡。  
  
可惜，这并不是一次安稳的睡眠。一片黑暗之中，他清醒过来，身下的床铺倾倒消失，取而代之的是无边无际的黑夜。他认出来了，这是他家周围的原野，而他正趴在冷冰冰的土地上，皮肤抵着石子和泥巴。  
  
他站起身，开始行走，穿过被冬日的夜风冻得硬邦邦的土地。疼痛在脚掌上蔓延，但他并没有在意这个，只是一直往前走——然后，威尔意识到，他无论如何都没办法接近自己的房子，怎么行走或者奔跑甚至爬行，那房子都似乎遥不可及。  
  
这是威尔做过最坏的梦。他甚至想过，比起这样的梦境，他或许更愿意梦游甚至干脆从屋顶上掉下来。他不习惯这种充满警惕的梦境，这样的噩梦是他不能忍受的。他知道这是噩梦——拧了自己一把却不管用，在梦里他甚至感觉不到那疼痛，只是接着向前走——他习惯这样，但不代表他喜欢。  
  
威尔转身，原先在他身后的原野变成了浓密的树林。他向前迈步，痛苦地嘶了一声，停下，弯腰从皮肤里拔出一根尖刺。皱眉，似曾相识的感觉如同眩晕般袭来。  
  
远处传来窸窸窣窣的声响。威尔凝神去看，扔掉手里的刺，踩过树根和成堆冰冷潮湿的树叶，发现一个巨大的影子飞速穿过树林。  
  
威尔带着猎犬般坚定的韧性追逐它，直到它在一方空地上停下。面前这只怪兽四肢着地，有一条粗而长的尾巴，肌肉紧绷，背上两只巨大的翅膀张开在两侧。脑后盘着两根弯曲的犄角。它发出低沉而悠长的吼叫，开口时向前喷出灼热的蒸汽。它叫道：“威尔。”  
  
那野兽绷紧身体，颤抖着直立起来，脚趾抓进土地，转过身来。看到这野兽有七颗脑袋的瞬间，威尔震惊地后退几步。全是他熟悉的面孔，那些闭着眼睛的面孔：杰克克劳福德、弗雷迪劳兹、阿拉娜布鲁姆、贝弗利卡兹、开膛手的猎物安东尼摩尔，还有教堂里死去的女人；而位于正中的那一颗，那唯一一个睁着眼睛望向他的，是汉尼拔，一顶皇冠正扣在他的前额。  
  
威尔惊醒。  
  
他全身汗湿，当然，而汉尼拔的陪伴也不再充满安慰；即便汉尼拔还在沉睡，身边多余的肢体也会让他不安，更何况他已经醒了，还说着什么，但那声音听在威尔耳朵里太吵了，他根本不知道对方在说什么。当他的目光移向汉尼拔，即便拼命眨眼，那影子还是会浮现——在汉尼拔头上映射出巨大而弯曲的犄角来。  
  
威尔觉得此刻最正确的决定就是马上离开卧室。他翻身下床，穿过大厅一路走进汉尼拔的厨房。趴在水池边，滴水板上冰冷的金属给了他安抚。他打开水龙头，然后——顾不上什么尊严不尊严——趴在龙头底下，在水流下冲刷他的脸，直到他碰碰跳动的心脏不再像恐怖片里演得那样，会有爆炸在他胸腔里的危险。  
  
“威尔？你还好吗？”  
  
他从水池里抬起头，关上水管，转头往后看。是阿比盖尔，站在厨房的入口处，头发蓬乱，一脸迷茫和疲倦。  
  
威尔瞪着他，寻找合适的理由，眼睛不经意落在她裸露的喉头，然后他明白了阿比盖尔一直戴着围巾的原因—— 一条又长又宽的伤疤平直划过她左半边喉咙。威尔尽力移开视线。阿比盖尔不安地动了动身体，交叉双臂。发现自己把地板上滴得到处是水，威尔抓起两张厨房卷纸，弯腰擦干，一边告诉阿比盖尔：“我、我很好。把你吵醒了？”  
  
阿比盖尔明显不信，但似乎决定就此罢休。“不，我在卧室听见有人出来，以为是汉尼拔。他还睡着吗？”  
  
“没。我醒了。”汉尼拔在阿比盖尔身后出现，穿着深色的睡袍，“威尔？”  
  
“抱歉。”威尔说着，擦去脸上的水渍，“明显你无法从我的思维里拯救我。”  
  
“我从没想过自己可以。”这回答让威尔顿住，他卷起毛巾，想要问问汉尼拔到底什么意思，而对方忽然间已经走近，递给他某些东西。是他的衬衣。威尔意识到自己正站在汉尼拔的养女面前，全身上下除了汗渍，就只有一条两英寸长的底裤。  
  
他迅速套上衬衣。  
  
“你在干嘛呢，阿比盖尔？”汉尼拔说话的腔调变了，洋溢着父亲的感觉。  
  
阿比盖尔的眼神在汉尼拔和威尔之间飘过，低声回答：“睡不着。”  
  
“啊。”汉尼拔扭脸面对威尔，“看起来我们今晚都不好过。”他走过威尔，什么都没说，从架子上拿下几个茶杯，然后给茶壶注满水放到火上加热。威尔想问他是不是能回去再试着睡睡看，阿比盖尔却已经在小桌边的凳子上坐下。汉尼拔挥手示意威尔加入她——于是他也坐下。  
  
“你看起来真的不太好。”阿比盖尔说着，怀疑地打量着威尔，“全身……都是汗。”  
  
“你看起来也不怎么样。”威尔回敬，在椅子上坐下，“现在究竟几点？”  
  
“三点多一点儿。”阿比盖尔两肘支在桌面上，前倾身体，一只手明显在遮掩脖子上的伤疤。  
  
“爸爸，你泡的是什么茶？柠檬和——”停顿，声音猛地消失，然后她接着说下去，“柠檬和生姜吗？”  
  
汉尼拔转过身，安静地望着阿比盖尔，回答道：“只有柠檬。”  
  
阿比盖尔咽了下口水，双手放在桌面上，点点头。随着茶壶慢慢烧开，她似乎有些迫不及待。等汉尼拔终于把冒着热气的茶水注满杯子后，阿比盖尔站起来迅速拿过一杯，告诉汉尼拔：“我回房去喝。谢谢。”  
  
等她离开，汉尼拔在威尔身边坐下，递给他一只杯子。威尔冲着阿比盖尔刚刚的座位皱眉，压低声音问汉尼拔：“阿比盖尔身上发生过什么？”  
  
汉尼拔抿紧嘴唇，靠着椅背，告诉威尔：“你跟着FBI有一段时间了。我相信你听说过加勒特雅各布霍布斯。”  
  
恶心的感觉从威尔的肚脐下翻涌而上，他开口说话时觉得自己的嘴唇似乎有千斤重。他怎么会忘记加勒特雅各布霍布斯？“明尼苏达伯劳鸟，”威尔轻声念叨。汉尼拔点头。威尔接着说：“三年前我杀了他。”  
  
记忆快速地拼接完整。霍布斯有个女儿，在威尔和其他几个穿着制服的警员看见他的时候，他正试图杀死那个女孩儿，他把妻子血淋淋的尸体扔在前门外，给他自己争取时间，然后把他濒死的女儿留在厨房。那之后威尔再没见过阿比盖尔——他立刻追着霍布斯跑出去，把这家庭凶案现场留给那几个警员。他追着霍布斯穿过屋后的树林，跨过小溪，直到开枪射中对方，加勒特雅各布霍布斯死前一直在喃喃自语：“看？看见了吗？”像个疯子。  
  
威尔只能用笑声压抑呕吐的冲动：“我朝一个凶犯连开九枪，现在又跟他女儿的养父约会了。”他大笑，喉咙里满是苦涩，一口喝下半杯热茶，渴望被灼伤更甚于渴望柠檬滋味的安抚。  
  
他等待汉尼拔的反应。等他说点儿什么。但没有。他只是说：“我不知道。阿比盖尔说起父亲的死亡时，从没提起过任何人。”  
  
“对。他们向媒体隐瞒了我的名字，直到犯罪解密网找到——”威尔放下杯子，“你怎么认识阿比盖尔的？”  
  
“她是我作为心理医生的最后一个病人。我想你明白她为何需要心理治疗。”  
  
威尔抽搐，不安地挪动身体，眼神在汉尼拔的胸前飘忽：“所以，收留残缺的人是你的习惯？先是领养阿比盖尔霍布斯，之后，就在最近，又从弗吉尼亚的树林里捡回个流浪汉。”  
  
汉尼拔歪头看他。“不。这不是习惯。”  
  
威尔抱紧自己的双肩，闭起眼睛，试着放缓呼吸。一时之间信息量太大，新噩梦里那只七头的怪兽，如今再加上旧噩梦里的伯劳鸟——以一种他从未想到过的残忍方式重新浮出水面。  
  
“我花了，”他干巴巴地说着，“很长时间忘记自己杀死霍布斯的情景。忘记整日徘徊在他的思维里，忘记八个死去的女孩儿一个死去的妻子以及昏迷不醒的女儿和最后自己满手鲜血的样子。从杀死他的阴影里康复感觉……很好，但现在我开始因这种愉快而憎恨自己。现在我找到了你，而那件案子最后的遗物也在这里。”  
  
黑暗中汉尼拔的声音在他耳边响起：“阿比盖尔现在是莱克特家的一员。她和你一样在努力忘记过去。”  
  
威尔睁开眼，适应昏暗的光线。汉尼拔的轮廓和色彩渐渐清晰，最终聚焦，威尔说：“叫你爸爸的时候她憎恨自己。”  
  
“我与他的父亲有相似之处。他对她的溺爱不亚于我。阿比盖尔疲倦的时候常会说错话，每次把其他人当做她的父亲时她都会不舒服，尤其是在知道她父亲究竟是个什么人之后。”  
  
威尔呼气，在桌子上敲击手指。“你为自己关心的每个人做心理分析吗？”  
  
“这不是我想停就能停的。就像你的天赋。至少这让我了解我所关心的人。”  
  
威尔伤感地笑了，告诉汉尼拔：“我觉得我该走了。”他一刻也不能多呆——今晚不行——他心里不确定现在的情形是否理性，他是不是真的该和一个前心理医生约会。并不只是阿比盖尔背后的实情扰乱了他的心，而是他忽然发现自己变成了别人一件藏品的事实。  
  
汉尼拔点点头，帮威尔收拾东西。在门口，威尔亲吻他说晚安，但在离开前停下脚步，前额抵住汉尼拔的。“你知道，”他低喃，“我一度觉得像这样迅速沦陷也挺好。”  
  
“沦陷？”汉尼拔的气息吹在他的脸上，“还是沉沦？”  
  
“沦陷。沉沦包含了更刻意和主动的东西。”


	3. Chapter 3

_盘踞枕边的野兽_

_***_

  
  
“威尔，你去哪儿？”除了这儿哪里都成，威尔想着，但没有说话，只是盯着眼前钉板上乱七八糟的照片。杰克克劳福德逼问，“你好几天没来了。你得跟我说实话。”  
  
“被一点儿私事绊住了。”他回答，给出解释。  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“就是他找了个伴儿，但闹矛盾了的意思。”贝弗利卡兹在房间的某个地方接口道。她的洞察力值得欣赏但也很恼人。所有人的目光都落在威尔身上，被他刻意忽略掉了。贝弗利的声音再次引起他的注意：“女孩儿还是男孩儿？”  
  
威尔换个姿势，给出第三种答案：“男人。他甚至还有个女儿。”大概抛出点儿实情就能让这群家伙闭嘴。  
  
“他叫什么？”布莱恩泽勒的声音。看来这也没能让他们闭嘴。  
  
“汉尼拔。”威尔承认，带着被激怒的表情大声叹了口气。  
  
“不会是汉尼拔莱克特吧？”  
  
让威尔意外的是，这是杰克的声音。他绷紧身体，皱着眉头转身面对杰克：“你认识他？”  
  
“听说过。”杰克双手插在兜里，“阿拉娜布鲁姆提起过。他是阿拉娜实习时的导师。据说是个杰出的心理医生。”  
  
威尔开始觉得自己的人生就是个大笑话。他和汉尼拔的人生有太多的交点，简直是六度分隔理论（译注：你和任何一个陌生人之间，所间隔的人不会超过六个。也就是说，最多通过六个人，你就能够认识任何一个陌生人）的例证了。距离太近了。他呼出一口气：“好吧，他现在卖点心吐司和咖啡为生。我们能接着关注切萨皮克开膛手吗？”  
  
“当然。”杰克的手从裤兜里抽出来，交叠在胸前，“威尔，何不告诉我们你都从开膛手身上看到什么了呢。每一件我们知道的事，每一件我们从一开始就了解的事。或许我们可以从中收集一些新的信息。”  
  
威尔点头。“开膛手活跃了至少四年，”他开始说话，“甚至更久。我们已知的受害人有十四个，但他杀的比这要多，我确定。他常常在一周内连杀两个或者三个人，但一些——一些单独的尸体也会出现，与其他成组的尸体分开。”  
  
“他的行为像个屠夫，但他明显具备专业外科知识。他干净地摘走他们的器官，毁坏尸体只是为了掩盖外科手术的痕迹。所有尸检报告都显示，受害人在被他切开时都还活着。”威尔从钉板前走开了，远离那些地图、照片和想法。  
  
“他宰了这些人是觉得他们活该。也许他们并非普通意义上的坏蛋。这些受害人从没杀过人也没有伤害别人的意愿。他们只是有着……愚蠢、粗俗的人格。他觉得他们是猪，蠢笨的牲畜。他把他们展示出来……充满艺术。”威尔的眉头挤在一起，“他彬彬有礼，是个文明而优雅的人。他让牲畜变成艺术，因为这才符合他的品味。”  
  
他沉默。记忆中的某些东西被这描述唤醒，让他后脑发痒。他觉得自己现在似乎能看得更清楚了，但那轮廓依旧是轮廓，裹着尘埃和迷雾 ，浮动在阳光之下。威尔仍旧不能看清他。大概是因为这案子是他半道接手的缘故吧。也许有什么东西被遗漏了，又或者他只是没有……完全投入。  
  
杰克歪头看他：“想到什么了吗，威尔？”  
  
“我不知道，”威尔真诚地回答道，轻声补充，“他喜欢杀人。他和所有人一样热衷于狩猎，不同之处只在于猎物。他对尸体所做的一切，不仅仅是艺术。这是他展示杀戮的方式。”  
  
威尔的叙述到此为止，思维回路在那之后冷却下来。除了外在分析，任何关于开膛手谋杀的更私人的原因都无法窥见。听起来他们知道了很多，当他把自己的思路和所有确切证据摆在一起大声说出来时——但那真的不够。凶手多么憎恨死者不能证明凶手是个什么样的人，除非有更明显的线索伴随他的谋杀。  
  
威尔凝视钉板。被害者的照片、地图，精心设计的犯罪现场——色彩浓郁而风格奇异的献礼。  
  
接着某些东西出现在他的脑海里，感官记忆，他嗅到了某些记忆深处的东西。那种拼命想要记起什么的感觉让他脑袋发痒，之后他猛地绷直，问杰克：“对伯劳鸟模仿犯的调查仍然没有头绪对吗？他在田野和霍布斯家的小屋里各杀了一个女孩儿，但追踪一无所获。”  
  
杰克注意听着，站起来走向威尔，停在他身边一起看着钉板：“你觉得那模仿犯是开膛手。”  
  
威尔柔声说：“同样的手法，鹿角和女儿。他恨她们。为了惩罚她们的过错，他把她们像这样展示出来。但他同样使这一切充满敬意。”  
  
屋子里弥漫着意味深长的沉默。威尔等待着。  
  
终于，杰克转向贝弗利、布莱恩和吉米，发布指令，声音带着近来少有的尖锐：“调查所有伯劳鸟模仿犯的案卷。”  
  
杰克回头看着威尔说：“干得好。”但这并不怎么让人高兴。  
  
威尔尽可能迅速地离开了匡提科，急于逃离有关开膛手的思绪——脑子里还盘旋着一份歉意。他已经一周没有联系汉尼拔了，距离那次忽然离开则过去更久。他只希望现在汉尼拔还有心情原谅他。  
  
他花了很久去调整心态，在知道汉尼拔是谁、阿比盖尔是谁以及这对于他们的关系意味着什么之后——然后，在凌晨时分被噩梦惊醒，他吐得一塌糊涂，威尔下了结论，跟结束与汉尼拔的关系相比，这些东西根本不值一提。  
  
事情的关键在于阿比盖尔的恢复情况，以及她能不能接受威尔出现在她和她监护人的生活里。加勒特雅各布霍布斯或许是个连环杀手、食人魔、一个爱家爱到发疯的男人，但他始终是阿比盖尔的父亲，永远都是。威尔觉得，在阿比盖尔眼中，这只能让他比霍布斯更加面目可憎。  
  
但不试试看怎么知道结果呢。即使更好的办法是——从感情上说——别试。他想起阿拉娜布鲁姆几个月前说过的话：“狗比人能保守秘密。”  
  
威尔到达巴尔的摩时天色已晚，而他站在汉尼拔家门口的时候天已经完全黑下来。格蕾丝咖啡屋的大门上挂着“已关门”的牌子，威尔趴在玻璃上往里看，发现了汉尼拔的身影，正弯腰把桌子一张一张擦干净。  
  
他鼓起勇气敲打玻璃门。  
  
“真是惊喜。”汉尼拔边说边让威尔进来，走到柜台之后倚在那里，仿佛威尔只是一位客人。两人间的距离感让威尔觉得难受，但他明白自己活该。“能呆很久么？”  
  
威尔张嘴想说“不”，但随即闭嘴。他说出来的是：“我不知道。这取决于进展如何。”  
  
汉尼拔挑眉，接着说：“够喝一杯咖啡吧，我希望。”  
  
威尔微笑，笑容被一种陌生的疼痛扭曲。他咽下这疼痛，点点头。然后，他看着汉尼拔伸手拿出杯子，回到咖啡机旁——在黑暗中熟练地工作着，他带威尔进来时忘了开大灯——威尔告诉汉尼拔：“我来这儿是为了道歉，我之前的行为就像个小孩儿，大半夜跑出去，然后不给你打电话……”  
  
“那很无礼。”汉尼拔承认，他的话像千万钢针刺进威尔的肌肤，针针见血，“但我也知道你需要时间。关于加勒特雅各布霍布斯的记忆重新浮出水面，会给你带来一些麻烦。甚至，创伤。”  
  
威尔这才发现自己如此怀念汉尼拔这种恐怖的心理分析习惯。它对汉尼拔来说就像呼吸一样自然，似乎。威尔仔细听着，全神贯注，身体前倾靠在柜台上，体重支撑在两只手上。  
  
汉尼拔回到柜台边，与威尔对视。他的眼睛里映出威尔的影子，双手放在柜台面上，但一只比另一只略略靠前。那一只手握成拳，慢慢推到威尔手边，指尖轻轻抚弄威尔的指节。威尔放慢了呼吸。“我知道你不是个薄情的人，威尔。不会故意那么做。如果你觉得自己能尽早联系我，你早就联系了。”  
  
“对不起。”威尔小声道歉，然后笑了，声音里带着点儿苦涩，“我没能真的给你……”他伸手比划一下，“你要求的稳定和承诺。”  
  
汉尼拔耸肩，撤回手指，倒好咖啡，递给威尔一杯：“我从没向你要求任何东西。”  
  
这次换威尔伸手碰触纠缠汉尼拔的手指，他接过咖啡喝一口：“你不需要那么做。”  
  
他们在咖啡店深处的一张沙发上坐下，舒服地肩并着肩，在喝咖啡的间隙里随意聊上几句，直到杯子空掉，被放在一边的小桌上。之后他们的话更少，威尔的嘴巴在汉尼拔的双唇上磨蹭，取代了所有言语。  
  
他一直在渴望这个，有自身原因，也有工作和噩梦的原因，威尔贪婪地汲取着每一次碰触，如同濒死。他吞下汉尼拔的呼吸，尝到咖啡温暖甜蜜的气息，这让威尔贪求更多，张开嘴巴追逐汉尼拔，伸出舌头。当汉尼拔的牙齿咬住他的下唇时，他的胃部一阵搅动，汉尼拔拉扯他的唇瓣，他们接着吻了下去。  
  
威尔后退一点，问：“阿比盖尔在哪儿？”  
  
“楼上。”汉尼拔回答，眼神深处的暗影让威尔堪堪压住身体的战栗。  
  
“她会忽然下来吗？”  
  
“不。”  
  
“好极了。”  
  
威尔放松自己爬上汉尼拔的膝头，弯曲的膝盖跪在汉尼拔身体两侧。对于两个体型相当的成年男人来说，这并不是个舒服的姿势，但威尔体内某些东西正熊熊燃烧，叫嚣着想要有他主导和控制的亲热。在咖啡屋的黑暗角落，在店铺深处靠近墙边的地方，他知道行人不会——也不可能——看到他们。  
  
“汉尼拔，”他说，声线颤抖，飘忽在乞求和疑问之间。  
  
漫长、繁冗的前戏已经完全没有必要，也不需要挑逗和言语，只要立刻耸动的臀部，直到威尔不能呼吸也不再渴望更多为止，于是他把汉尼拔推倒在沙发上，爬下他的膝盖，迅速把一条腿从长裤和底裤里解放出来——他抓住这个时机，尽管时间不长，隔着衣服揉搓汉尼拔的勃起，然后他解开那条皮带、纽扣、拉链，然后坐了回去。  
  
汉尼拔低声念着威尔的名字，把它们揉碎在对方的脖颈里，那声音就这么钻进表皮之下，进入威尔的身体。他的手指深深陷进威尔大腿裸露的肌肤，用力到留下白色的印记。威尔抓住汉尼拔的手，亲吻他的指尖。威尔大腿上的白印猛地加深，然后放松，与此同时，威尔的嘴唇包裹住汉尼拔的两根手指。  
  
威尔，稍稍有一点儿，吃惊于汉尼拔的配合。他内心也曾设想过会遭到充满医学意味的反对，警告他可能的疼痛，然后承诺或者建议一起换个地方，更得体、更私密的地方，可以随手拿到润滑剂和避孕套的地方，某些他们可以花一整夜、慢慢做完这些的地方。  
  
当他配合着汉尼拔进入他身体的手指，忍受灼烧和撕扯的疼痛时，顿悟的光芒在脑海里一闪而过，令他目眩神迷：汉尼拔理解他。他之前就已经知道这点，但这次对此有了全新的领悟。他清楚地意识到，汉尼拔能够撕开他的表皮，看穿他无法自制的神经衰弱，洞察那些让他跌跌撞撞裹足不前的社会期望。  
  
比如说，他能理解，眼下这正是威尔想要的—— 一次粗暴的肮脏的甚至带点儿疼痛的性交，一次完满的道歉，结束他们匮乏的交流，也终结威尔对此产生的愧疚。一次火热的发泄。  
  
汉尼拔不仅如此彻底地理解他，而且完全乐意回应他——这认知瞬间压倒一切。  
  
威尔什么都没说，舌尖零乱地抖落言语和低喃，在发声的同时舌头不停地舔舐自己的双手，把这当做最基本的润滑剂，涂满汉尼拔勃起的阴茎。  
  
他想告诉汉尼拔他准备好了，但似乎没有必要；汉尼拔抽出自己的手指，一句话都没有多问，在沙发上调整姿势躺下，让一切更加轻松，更加舒适，然后，在他的帮助下，威尔沉下身体骑上他的阴茎，满足地呻吟出声。  
  
在昏暗的环境里，他只能看见汉尼拔双眼里的闪光，但他能感觉到那目光里的热度。他是捕捉威尔目光的专家，甚至不需要额外努力，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，威尔骑在他身上，而他耸动臀部配合威尔的每一个动作。  
  
那凝视，实在是，让人无法克制。威尔选择把脸埋在汉尼拔的喉头，喘息着低声吼叫，攥紧对方的头发，另一只手则抓住沙发靠，仿佛那是一根安全杠。汉尼拔的手稳稳地放在他的腰侧，指腹透过衣物深深掐进他的肌肤，喉咙深处偶尔溢出几声喑哑的喘息。  
  
“汉尼拔，”威尔大口地吸着气，不停重复对方的名字，直到再也无力把每个音节完整发出，直到那声音变成一连串单音节的喘息，仿佛漫画书上大笑的标志（ha）。他挤上眼睛，不顾一切地向下碾磨，狂野地，紧接着汉尼拔引诱他抬起头，陷进一个能给予他足够安抚的亲吻里。  
  
两人身体之间，汉尼拔的手指包裹着威尔的勃起，在每一次撸过全长后，拇指轻抚他阴茎的头部。威尔屏息，向后仰起身体，汉尼拔跟着他变换角度，嘴唇追逐着他颈侧的脉动。这引发了两人嬉戏着争夺主动权的战争。威尔的手指蜷起来钻进汉尼拔的头发里，狂野地亲吻他，牙齿沿着他下巴上刮得干干净净的线条不停啃咬。他的另一只手则抓住了汉尼拔的手，手指缠上对方的手腕，慢慢摸索着用手掌捕捉汉尼拔的手指，然后引领对方的手一路向上，从腰部离开，放在自己的颈侧。  
  
他的手附在汉尼拔的手背上，停在那里。汉尼拔的拇指伸开，重重地按在他的下巴上。一辆汽车经过外面的街道，明亮的头灯在它驶过时照亮了咖啡店。转瞬即逝的光线足以让威尔将汉尼拔脸上丰富的细节一览无余，看清他下巴的线条和鼻梁的坡度。  
  
“威尔。”汉尼拔哑声呼唤着。  
  
单纯的碾压和重复的动作让威尔的大腿颤抖起来，他们一同拱起身体。威尔小腹里的火焰越烧越旺，他知道他就快高潮了。汉尼拔也知道。他的手在威尔的阴茎上加快动作，每一次撸动都更加用力，把威尔一步步诱向边缘，直到他突破极限，猛然爆发着射出来，大声地哭叫，而后被汉尼拔用一个吻堵了回去。  
  
他的呼吸短促、急切又破碎，心脏在胸腔里砰砰地跳动，整个身体因为不断叠加的敏感而泛起刺痛。汉尼拔趁着威尔越加虚弱的时刻拿回了主动权，双手按紧威尔的屁股，用力向上挺身。每一次冲刺都让威尔软弱地呻吟出声，但每一次威尔都会挪动身体坐回去，决心给予汉尼拔同样的享受。  
  
汉尼拔最终射出来的时候，发出一声低沉的嘶叫，手指抠挠着威尔的脊背。威尔猛地吸气，重重倒在汉尼拔怀里，大口呼气的同时在他的发间磨蹭腻歪。  
  
很久很久都没人说话，然后威尔开口：“我……我得用用你的淋浴。”  
  
汉尼拔把头埋在威尔的锁骨处闷笑出声。“当然。”，他张开手掌抚摸威尔的后背，接着说下去，“如果你要留下过夜的话……”  
  
“我很乐意。”威尔回答，手指扒拉着汉尼拔脑后短短的发茬。  
  
他们小心翼翼地分开身体。威尔仔细地套回自己的衣服，站起来的时候不爽地扭动身体，高度敏感地感觉到一股细流顺着他的大腿淌了下去。  
  
如果换做是其他人的，威尔想着，他一定会被这种感觉恶心死。尽管他还是很感激能有机会洗个淋浴。  
  
“我会把你的衣服也送去干洗。”汉尼拔说着，起身系好皮带。他的眼睛扫过自己衣服的前襟，然后又看看威尔的，清清嗓子，笑了。  
  
威尔的视线也跟着扫过去，摆弄着衣服，明显想让自己看起来不那么像刚刚射在衣服上的样子。他不想知道，万一阿比盖尔看见自己监护人和他男朋友衣服上的这些污迹时，会有什么反应。“我们直接去洗澡，对吧？”  
  
汉尼拔的淋浴——在他的套间里——正好可以装下两个人，于是他们一起洗。威尔从没想过他们真的能够分享这个空间，但他也没有反对。没有幽闭恐惧的感觉，而是相当舒适，水流被调整成微微过热的温度，威尔的皮肤在冲刷后泛起一层粉色。  
  
威尔在淋浴下转身面对汉尼拔，看到这平日衣冠楚楚的男人全身水淋淋地拿着一瓶香波，他忍不住露出笑容，前倾身体亲吻汉尼拔。他爱死了这种静默的亲密感，两个人挤在一起，耳边只有水流击打瓷砖的声音，以及他们腻歪在一起时偶尔发出的轻哼。  
  
威尔最终还是背过身去面朝瓷砖，洗净头发，然后用香皂把全身洗得干干净净，感觉好极了。他需要这次淋浴，需要时间来清洁和放松，就算不是为了洗掉全身上下混杂的体液。他在冒着热气的水流下闭上眼，不一会儿就忘记了他身边还有个人——直到汉尼拔的手悄悄探过来，抚上他的屁股。威尔一惊，绷紧肌肉，接着后仰身体迎合他的手掌。  
  
“洗好了吗？”他问，威尔点头。  
  
擦干身体，威尔瞟了眼手里的灰色毛巾，评价道：“我很吃惊这上面没有织你的姓名首字母。”  
  
汉尼拔将一条白色浴巾围在腰间裹住臀部，从墙上取下小一点的毛巾擦脸。“我的没有，”他说，“但阿比盖尔的毛巾上有。”  
  
“她喜欢把自己的东西跟其他人的完全区别开？”  
  
“她告诉我十来岁的姑娘们都喜欢这样。”汉尼拔走进卧室里，威尔跟在他身后。看见汉尼拔把他们俩的衣服叠起来放进一只柳条编的干洗篮里，他才开始考虑自己该穿些什么。汉尼拔说：“我们两个身材差不多，希望你不会反对先穿我的衣服。”  
  
对于穿汉尼拔的衣服这件事，威尔思考了好一会儿，想着穿另一个男人的衣服会是多么私密的事情，然后在大脑溜号儿之前，迅速地答道“当然不”。在他能够制止自己之前，嘴巴已经先一步问出了他心里的想法：“你对这想法——跟我一样有兴趣吗？”  
  
汉尼拔走到抽屉边，拉出一件深蓝色的衬衣，抖开后交给威尔。这件系扣衬衣质地非常柔软蓬松。睡衣款式。威尔很高兴。他无法想象自己穿着高纺衣物的样子，他只会毁了那些衣服。  
  
威尔忽然想起早些时候，他似乎刚刚射在了汉尼拔某件高纺衬衣上了，这时他听到汉尼拔说：“你是想问，我会不会被这个撩起性欲？”  
  
威尔围好腰间的毛巾坐在床沿，穿上衬衣，慢慢地系上扣子：“对，我是这个意思。你绝对是故意的。”  
  
“是，我会的。想到你穿了我的衣服，因为我们弄脏了你的。这想法带给我相当强劲的感觉啊。”威尔能感觉到汉尼拔投向他后背的目光，“而且我故意干什么了？”  
  
“你这就是明知故问。”  
  
“我喜欢让人想清楚自己问的是什么。让他们想明白。”  
  
“心理医生的癖好，哼。”  
  
“嗯。很有可能。”汉尼拔递给他配套的睡裤。威尔轻声道谢后扔掉毛巾，穿上睡裤。等他穿好之后，汉尼拔已经穿着长裤在系衬衣扣子了。  
  
威尔看汉尼拔要把衬衣塞进长裤里：“别。”  
  
汉尼拔停下，挑起单边眉毛看威尔。威尔告诉他：“你总是穿得那么整齐，看见你没把衬衣塞进裤子里的感觉……很不一样。就这样好吗。呃。求你。”  
  
汉尼拔照做，他走近威尔，听到威尔接着说：“虽然只是衬衣但那……让你显得更……野性。”  
  
“野性。”汉尼拔被逗乐了，轻快地吻吻威尔，“我们该去厨房了。叫上阿比盖尔。我用整个下午的时间炖了一颗小羊心脏，我不在时她一直照看着，相信现在肯定已经做好了。足够三个人吃。”  
  
他们一起走进厨房——汉尼拔掂着那只干洗篮走在前面——威尔评价：“根据你的生意和品味来看，我以为你控制比例和分量会更精确一点儿的，但这是你第二次说自己做饭做多了。”  
  
“我曾经对此很挑剔，”汉尼拔解释着，放下篮子，走向火炉上那只巨大的陶锅，拿起一条抹布叠好，小心地把锅盖揭开，检查里面，“但领养阿比盖尔之后，我发现少年人吃饭时会要求添菜，有时也会半夜起来找东西吃。所以我改了习惯。她还是个孩子，想吃东西的时候就该有东西可吃。”  
  
“你是说，她曾经是个孩子。”阿比盖尔走过来，编着法式麻花辫，双臂交叠。  
  
“当然，”汉尼拔和蔼地改口，“你来得正好，阿比盖尔，我正要去你房里叫你。”  
  
“我正要派个搜救队去找你呢。”她径直走过威尔，越过汉尼拔的肩头瞟向锅里，“你跟威尔在楼下……真的呆了很久啊。”  
  
“我们有很多话要说。”  
  
威尔可没错过阿比盖尔翻了个白眼的样子。“当然。很显然你们确实是在聊天。”  
  
“阿比盖尔。”汉尼拔的声音里带着温和的警告，“麻烦你把我们三个的餐具摆好，威尔今晚留下过夜。”  
  
“明白。”阿比盖尔听话地开始行动，拿出盘子、餐具和玻璃杯，问威尔：“所以你跟汉尼拔和好如初了？”  
  
威尔挤出一个笑容：“是，对啊。”他依然不知道该怎么对待阿比盖尔，带着自己杀了她父亲的认知。在加勒特雅各布霍布斯死后的几个月里，他一直会梦到对方死前的疯狂，就算是醒着的时候，闭上眼也能看见他，而如今，威尔觉得霍布斯的影子就站在他女儿的身后。  
  
从阿比盖尔肩头望过去，他看到汉尼拔正在准备食物，他注视那个身影。汉尼拔眼神里的某些东西告诉他，今晚什么都别说。那些压在他心里的秘密可以等等再提。  
  
阿比盖尔说：“我很开心。”威尔惊喜地笑了出来。  
  
晚餐在静默中进行，愉快，没有什么插曲；交谈中汉尼拔的指尖轻轻扫过威尔的，既深情又温柔。餐后，他们肩并着肩收拾厨房，就像第一次约会时那样。古典音乐柔和地回荡在房间里，温馨的背景音乐。  
  
做完家务，汉尼拔拉着威尔的手，检查他曾经割伤的地方。“这次没有受伤。”他说，威尔点点头。  
  
“于是我更有理由这么做了。”他的嘴唇压上汉尼拔的唇瓣，然后问他，“我们什么时候跟阿比盖尔说——？”  
  
“明天。”汉尼拔回答，“等我们都下班之后。如果你愿意的话。我知道你想尽快进行这场谈话。”  
  
“但并不表示我很期待。谢谢你。”  
  
汉尼拔递给他一杯红酒，他们在汉尼拔的书房里一起喝。威尔的眼睛掠过书架，扫过那些书名，古老的医学典籍，艺术典籍，还有许多他不知道的外文书籍。“你在哪儿出生？”  
  
“立陶宛。”  
  
“你会说几种外语？”  
  
“流利的有三门。其他都零零碎碎。有的好有的不好。惭愧地说，我的立陶宛语说得还不如英语好。我太久没有用它进行过谈话了。”  
  
威尔停下动作，伸手触摸一本书的书脊。“你不用立陶宛语思考吗？”  
  
“我一般会用正在说的语言思考。所以我大部分时间都用英语。”  
  
“有机会的话，说立陶宛语给我听吧。”威尔低喃。  
  
玻璃杯空了，他们回到汉尼拔的卧室。比起上一次，威尔跟着他爬上床躺好的时候，心里感觉到的更多是满足。这一次也熟睡得更快，靠近、但并没有紧贴着汉尼拔。就像上一次，他在两人的呼吸声中沉入睡眠。  
  
而就像上一次他在这里时一样，梦境造访。  
  
他在树林里，怪兽转过身来，摇摆着走向他。威尔想要把视线压低，不去看那些可怕的头颅和它们背后蜷曲的犄角，但这也没能让他好过：怪兽的脚下，是阿比盖尔，被金色的布条捆在那里。  
  
她的脖子正在流血。但她似乎没有注意。她仰视那只野兽，眼里满是欣喜。  
  
威尔抬起头。汉尼拔正盯着他，眼神冰冷，目光幽深。他额头的王冠上腾起烟雾，鲜血从他弯曲犄角的顶端坠落。他另外的六颗脑袋看上去很悲伤。  
  
怪兽逼近威尔。  
  
他惊醒。  
  
谢天谢地，这梦境改变不大。他睁开眼睛，心脏突突跳动，他能感觉到周身的那层薄汗，这次的梦虽然糟糕但也比上次要好。至少它更短。他的反应也好得多。  
  
不过，这也很讨厌。威尔厌恶在噩梦中看到汉尼拔，唯一一个让他觉得安全的人。他看向床上，尽量放轻动作，观察汉尼拔的睡脸。看上去跟他醒着时没什么区别。威尔不知道自己在期望什么。其实不清醒的状态并不一定会改变人的外貌，会改变的只是旁观者的感觉。看到汉尼拔没什么变化，威尔觉得，也是一件好事。那说明他对汉尼拔的了解已经足够全面了。  
  
仍旧为噩梦不安，威尔轻手轻脚地下了床。这次没有疯子一样的躁动，但他真的想要喝杯水，安静地走两步。耳鸣声也没有以往那么吵闹。  
  
威尔从客厅一路摸黑走到厨房，不想开灯惊扰汉尼拔或者阿比盖尔——虽然很暗，但也并非漆黑一片，他还能看见东西。他伸手够到玻璃杯，蹲下身体，打开汉尼拔的冰柜，扒拉着想找点儿冰块儿。  
  
他抓到一个冷藏的保鲜袋，放到一边，但又停住，打开了袋子。是某种肉，或器官，从真空包装里的血迹来看，是新鲜地冷冻起来的。  
  
威尔注意到了装冰的小抽屉，把肉放了回去。等他站起身时，他觉得一阵阴风穿过他的身体。他颤抖起来，安静地关上冰柜，忘记想要喝水的初衷，把空杯子放在手边。  
  
他知道了。  
  
“威尔。”  
  
他转身，看到汉尼拔站在大厅。汉尼拔安静地走过来，行动中带着一丝僵硬，说话时眼睛里几乎没有温度：“回床上去。”  
  
这并非邀请。而是摊牌。给个机会装作一切都没发生，就像他没在凌晨见鬼的时刻穿着另一个男人的睡衣猛然醒悟，那种想要接受这种和解的诱惑让威尔觉得胃疼。掩盖然后投降然后感激地接受这一切。  
  
他不能这么做。提问的时候，威尔绷紧了声音：“我们今晚吃的不是小羊心脏，对吗？”  
  
汉尼拔的手稳定地背在身后。“那来自一个眼高于顶的接待员。具体细节就不说给你听了。”  
  
威尔咽了咽唾沫，向前一步，停下。脚下的地面忽然变得更冷了。“阿比盖尔知道你是切萨皮克开膛手吗？知道你是伯劳鸟模仿犯吗？知道你杀了她的朋友——？”  
  
汉尼拔的头歪向一边。他看上去那么礼貌、那么正统，但威尔可以毫不费力地想象出他两只手腕没入安东尼摩尔胸腔的样子。“你真的在乎她是否知道一切吗，威尔？还是你在想办法拖延时间呢？”  
  
“在你杀我之前吗？”威尔的嘴唇麻木了，“不。”这是真话。忽然之间，他觉得自己的生命毫无意义。他更关心的是正在卧房里熟睡的少女，想知道她仍然是个受害者，还是已经被汉尼拔变成了跟他一样的怪物。  
  
他开始憎恨汉尼拔家让他在噩梦中理解一切。  
  
汉尼拔的手从背后放到身侧。黑暗中银色光芒闪过，威尔愣住，在汉尼拔向他展示手中那把细长削薄的刀子时，后退几步。“我真希望我不用这样。”汉尼拔走向前来，告诉他，“我非常非常在乎你，威尔。事情不必这样发展。”  
  
“别这样。”威尔压低声音回应，“听起来像个二流的疯子。”  
  
汉尼拔的眼睛危险地眯起。  
  
威尔耳语：“你想让我怎么做？”他其实已经知道，但他想亲耳听见。  
  
汉尼拔简单地说：“回床上去。等你醒过来，如果你没办法忘记已经知道的事情，那么学着接受它。”在威尔拒绝或逃离之前，汉尼拔就已经进入了威尔的私人距离，威尔惊跳，预想那把刀子捅进肚子的感觉，但汉尼拔只是伸手抚上他的胸膛。“你不想杀我，威尔，或者被我杀死。你甚至不想送我进监狱。这世界上没有一个男人、或者女人，没有人能像我一样契合你。”他的头向前微倾，近到可以亲吻威尔，“我说错了吗？”  
  
“没错。”威尔承认，他的心脏可以感觉到汉尼拔指尖的压力，隔着皮肤透过骨骼穿过肌肉和血液，他的心跳因此而加快，为汉尼拔的碰触而揪紧撕扯，“你是个聪明绝顶的心理学家，汉尼拔。但这不是心理治疗，这个，不是对吗。”  
  
“不，这不是。”  
  
“第一次见面时，你不是在处理……‘睡眠问题’，对吧？”  
  
“当然不是。我在处理垃圾。然后撞见了一头受伤的羔羊。”  
  
威尔闭上眼睛，后退着远离汉尼拔。他背过身体，双手支撑在两边，试着放缓自己的呼吸。但不论他怎么深呼吸，肺部都似乎是空了一样。“你到底撒了多少谎，说实话？”  
  
“太多了，抱歉没办法一一列举给你。”他听见汉尼拔的叹息，“我知道你最终会怀疑到我，但我没想到你能这么快摸清事实。”  
  
威尔抖动着睁开眼：“在我们初遇的时候，你听说过我吗？关于……我跟阿比盖尔之间的联系你知道吗？我是谁，我做什么……”  
  
“你可以不信，但那真的是巧合。我是之后不久才知道一切的。弗雷迪劳兹功不可没。”  
  
“但你什么都没说。”  
  
“当然。你怎么发现真相的？”  
  
“不知道。”威尔回答，目光划过汉尼拔成排的厨房刀具。太远了。在威尔碰到它们之前，汉尼拔就能知道他想干什么，然后把刀子插进他的胸口。“我在找冰块儿……”他的眼神看向手边的空杯子，“然后就好像有人在我耳边说了什么。”这是他目前唯一可以利用的武器，但他碰都没碰。  
  
相反，他双手握拳，转回身体面对汉尼拔，朝他走了两步，“我以为自己理解你。”又一个加勒特雅各布霍布斯，只除了他没爱过霍布斯，也从没跟他躺在一张床上分享私人空间。他从没想要理解霍布斯，在他以为自己成功的时候，他其实失败了，灾难性地，留下失去双亲的孩子和一道永远不会消失的伤疤。  
  
他曾经确信自己理解汉尼拔。就是这一点让他决定靠近他。汉尼拔有给人做心理分析的癖好，就算他不再接诊病人也无法避免。汉尼拔是美食和古典音乐的爱好者，他还是个好父亲，而且，在此基础上，汉尼拔理解威尔。  
  
“你确实理解我。”汉尼拔说，听起来带着遗憾，带着与他个性不符的安慰，“你理解得相当完美。你深入地理解了我的社会表象，也理解那个被当做影子追捕的我，让你失察于二者联系的唯一原因，是你拒绝真正地认清我。”  
  
威尔的心随着他的话沉落谷底：“你让我保持轮廓状态，于是你永远都不必看清一切。”  
  
“现在我看清了。”威尔含混地说着。他看到了所有的真相，所有的碎片拼在一起，切萨皮克开膛手成为威尔渴望又憎恨的对象，让他害怕又兴奋的人。  
  
他看见汉尼拔莱克特手里拿着安东尼摩尔的心脏，小心地捧着；看见他摘下某人的肝脏放进正在烹制的菜肴，做成肝酱卖给排队的顾客。他看见汉尼拔把一个凄惨女孩儿的内脏制成香肠，做成早餐，喂给威尔也喂给他自己的养女。  
  
他看见切萨皮克开膛手的双手抚过自己的身体，看到他所有的沉思、优雅与和善，他调情的样子，他嘴唇的味道，他深切的情意。  
  
“感觉如何？”汉尼拔问他。  
  
威尔艰难地吞咽，痛苦堵在他干涩的喉头。“恶心。”  
  
汉尼拔脊背僵硬。“你觉得自己抓住我之后，杰克克劳福德会怎么想，威尔？你会告诉他自己对这个连环杀手的感情吗？告诉他你们之间发生过的远远不止共情？”  
  
威尔缓缓地吸进一口气。“好吧，”他说，用让牙齿疼痛的力道咬牙微笑，“走一步说一步吧。真到那一步再说。”他看看汉尼拔手里的刀，“我不觉得今晚我们都能活着离开。”  
  
“好像是的。”汉尼拔承认。看上去有点儿伤心。或者失望。  
  
威尔伸手抓起杯子。  
  
  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译后感于2013年夏：
> 
> 所以威尔真的是条汉子~！
> 
> 我得说进了汉尼拔这个圈子之后，我看文的口味转变很大。最初我的恶趣味完全在黑化和玩儿坏（不光是针对这一对CP），彼时茶杯阳光健气，觉得黑一点儿也无伤大雅。随着剧情进展，茶杯越来越不稳定，我发现自己没心情也没胃口黑化和玩儿坏了，期待的反而是茶杯雄起，相爱相杀。到了季终，也就是现在，最期待的就是看见势均力敌、状态稳定、气场全开的两人站在对等的立场上像棋手一样对弈，像汉子一样搏斗。趴。但目前这个愿望季终木有实现。只能接着期待第二季看富勒怎么编了。


End file.
